


perfect's for the urgent (baby I want forever)

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, There might be Eventual Smut, This is mostly about SeBaek, it's only side Chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: baekhyun's a self-proclaimed expert matchmaker on his way to change his best friend's life and he just so happens to need sehun's help along the way (even if it kills him).





	1. phase one: initiation

**Author's Note:**

> now that this is completed and i'm reading through it again, i can see the writing isn't the best safdskhg sorry i hadn't written anything in a while. i'm slowly going back and editing/adding and changing things so if you notice differences that is why. anyways i hope you guys still enjoy it :')) 
> 
> also unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

Baekhyun took pride in being the world’s _best_ matchmaker, though his friends would call it meddling in people’s business.

And he didn’t know why because some of his classmates wouldn’t have relationships right now if it weren’t him. He was just a natural born cupid, he thought. Junmyeon and Kris had been crushing on each other since high school, both too afraid to say anything and now they were in a happy relationship and they owed it all to Baekhyun- he made sure they never forgot it.

Hyejeong didn’t even _know_ Jongdae existed before Baekhyun arranged for them to ‘accidentally run into each other’ and now they were close to celebrating their two year anniversary. If that wasn't good, he didn't know what was. Not everyone was open to his services though, one of them being Kyungsoo.

The thing about Kyungsoo was that he was not one to fall for people often. So when he did, he fell hard. Kyungsoo had only been in one serious relationship in the eleven years Baekhyun knew him and it didn’t end so well to say the least. Kyungsoo has refused to crush (or admit to having one) on anyone ever since.

He and Baekhyun had been best friends since elementary school. Baekhyun knew him like the back of his hand and vice versa. That being said, he could tell when Kyungsoo was lying about 90 percent of the time.

Kyungsoo's full lips were pulled into a frown as Baekhyun examined his face. “I do not like Chanyeol," Kyungsoo stated. Baekhyun didn’t know his best friend even bothered trying to lie to him. He could obviously tell the other was very much so in denial about his feelings. He had seen the way they looked each other in class and around campus whenever they would run into each other.

He sighed, “Are you sure, Soo?” 

The other didn’t take his eyes off the page of his book as he listened to his friend. “You’ve been asking me this for past week and my answer hasn’t changed,” he deadpanned, “so yes, Baekhyun, I’m sure.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes as he leaned back against the wall. “You know I can tell when you’re lying right?”

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath.

The other sighed once again, “You know it’ll all be easier if you’d just stop denying it and let me help you.” Why was everyone so against his help? 

Kyungsoo immediately shut his book close, shooting his best friend a glare. “If you even try to pull that crap you did to Junmyeon and Jongdae, I’ll stab you in you sleep.”

Baekhyun groaned and fell back onto his bed after Kyungsoo left their dorm, probably to go vent to Jongdae about him.

 

♡

 

Baekhyun hated his english class. Three hours of reading and writing with his boring professor? No thanks. All that was horrible and all, but the absolute _worst_ part of that class definitely had to be Oh Sehun. The two of them had known each other since high school. Meaning Baekhyun had hated Sehun since high school. He didn’t exactly have a specific reason or anything; Sehun wasn’t an ex that cheated on him or broke his heart. He was just an asshole.

Sehun was one of the best players on the basketball team and he sure as hell was not afraid to let anyone know. Typical cocky and obnoxious jock, he was disgustingly flirty and full of himself. Baekhyun had never met someone so arrogant and rude before in his life. Their first encounter was during practice one day when Baekhyun was stopping by to give Kris his phone after he left it behind in class.

_“Hey uh- do you know where Kris is?” Baekhyun asks one of the team members when Kris was nowhere to be found._

_Sehun looked up at the cute boy in front of him before smirking and shifting his attention back to putting on his sneakers._

_“Maybe.”_

_Baekhyun waited for the taller to continue, impatiently tapping his foot against the wooden floors when he didn’t. “So can you tell me where he is?”_

_“That depends.”_

_The shorter scoffed, “On what?”_

_The other abruptly stood up, a little too close to comfort and caused Baekhyun to take a step back as Sehun’s height surprised him a bit. "On whether or not you’ll give me your number.”_

_Baekhyun rolled his eyes, fighting back the urge to kick the other. “Wow...I can’t believe you actually go around saying things like that,” he sneered, “And aren’t you that guy Joohyun’s dating?”_

_Sehun shrugged, “We aren’t exclusive.”_

_Just before Baekhyun was about to tell Sehun he’d rather get punched in the face than date someone like him, he heard someone call out his name._

_“Hey Baek, Kyungsoo said you have my phone?"_

_“Yeah, here,” the shorter angrily mumbled._

_“Thanks," Kris smiles. "And oh this is Sehun, coach says he got a lot of talent. Sehun this is Baek, we go way back.”_

_“We’ve met.” A small smirk pulled at the corner of Sehun’s lips as he winked at the shorter._

_Baekhyun rolled his eyes, muttering a ‘whatever’ under his breath before walking away._

  


♡

  


“Sehun, we need to talk.” He really couldn't believe he was going to have to ask _Sehun_ for help. Stupid Kyungsoo and his stupid stubbornness! 

The taller let himself get pulled away from his friends. He leaned onto the wall, a smirk forming on his face as he looked Baekhyun. “I knew you’d eventually come running to me.”

The shorter scoffed, slapping Sehun upside the head with his notebook and checked their surroundings to make sure his best friend wasn’t anywhere around. “As if. Look, I know Chanyeol likes Kyungsoo.”

Sehun’s brows furrowed, leaning in closer to hear the other’s whispering better. “So? Everyone knows.”

“Yeah everyone except Kyungsoo and I know that Kyungsoo likes Chanyeol too.”

“Wait he told you that?”

Baekhyun bit his lip, scratching the back of his head as he looked up at the taller.  “I mean, not exactly.”

“What do you mean not exactly.” Sehun raised a brow at him. “Did he hint at it somehow?” Sehun didn’t know why he asked, he knew that Kyungsoo probably did no such thing and that Baekhyun was probably exaggerating, as per usual.

The shorter brushed him off with a swift wave of his hand, shaking his head. “That’s besides the point, the point is that I wanna set them up and as much as I would hate to say it,” he sighed, “I need your help.”

“Oh god, you’re doing that match-making thing you always do.” Sehun crossed his arms and scoffed. “I thought Junmyeon-hyung told you to stop doing that?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, wondered why everyone doubted his skills when he was clearly an expert in the relationship/love department (even if he was single and hadn’t dated anyone, but that’s besides the point). “Oh please, he never would’ve talked to Kris if it weren’t for me getting them together.”

The taller still looked reluctant and as much as Baekhyun wanted to tell him to shove it and leave, he already had concocted the perfect plan and that plan involved Sehun.

“Look are you gonna help me or not? Don’t you want your best friend to be happy?”

A frustrated sigh left Sehun’s lips as he combed his fingers through his hair. “Why do want them together so bad? What’s in it for you?”

“Nothing!” he hissed, “Unlike you, I’m just a good person and I want to see my best friend happy. He may have everyone else fooled, but I know he likes Chanyeol.”

“Ugh fine, but if we get caught the blame’s all on you. Now what’s your plan?”

  


♡

 

 

December had always been Baekhyun’s favorite time of year. He loved the cold weather and the snow, though the downside was that the coffee shop he frequented was always packed this time of year which meant less room for him. It was a Friday night when he found himself struggling to find a table because his usual seat had been taken by some couple practically eating each other’s faces. Just another bitter reminder that he was still single. 

He looked around, searching for an empty table when the owner waved at him and pointed out that there was an empty one in the corner. Baekhyun gave her a wide smile and mouthed ‘thank you’ before dragging his heavy backpack to the seat. Why did he waited ‘til the last minute to do his psychology reading, he didn’t know. But he hated himself for it.  He reached inside his bag to pull out his heavy psych textbook and reluctantly opened it up to begin reading.

It was all going fine until he suddenly heard a familiar- and subtly angry- voice speak to him. “What are you up to, you idiot?” Baekhyun slowly lowered his book, giving his best puppy dog eyes and batting his lashes.

“What are you talking about, Soo?”

His best friend narrowed his eyes at him. “Don’t give me that ‘I’m innocent’ crap, you’ve been acting suspicious lately. Always trying to hide your phone from me whenever you get a text, since when did we ever hide anything from each other?”

Baekhyun cursed Kyungsoo for knowing him so well. This is what knowing someone for eleven years will get you, he thought. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He quickly got up from the table to avoid further investigation and casually strolled over to the barista to order his usual. He saw Kyungsoo walking toward him from his peripheral and tried to think of lie to tell him so that his master plan wouldn’t be over before it even started.

“Junmyeon told me he saw you with Sehun the other day.” The other’s voice trailed off, eyes focused on Baekhyun as if waiting for him to crack. “Since when are _you_ ever willing to talk to Sehun, you can’t stand him.”

The tapping of Kyungsoo’s fingers on the counter almost drove Baekhyun insane as he wracked his brain for a believable story. “Says who?” he retorted, trying to buy himself time.

“Says you!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. “You literally complain about him all time about how he’s an obnoxious and cocky playboy, don’t you even try to deny it. Baek I swear if you’re trying to hook me up with Chanyeol I’ll fucking kill you.”

Crap. What was he supposed to say now? “Well things change and _pft_ not everything’s about you, Soo,” Baekhyun scoffed and quickly grabbed his drink from the barista so that he could get back to their table.

Kyungsoo followed after him, raising his eyebrows in suspicion at the other’s claim. “What do you mean things change? So what, you like Sehun now?”

“Yes, yes I do.” He practically had to force himself to say that. The realization of his words had him mentally sighing. Way to dig a hole you're never gonna get out of, Byun. The thought of him ever liking Sehun made him want to rip his hair out. “We’ve been going out for a couple weeks now, thank you very much!” He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to get out of this lie. 

“You’re such a fucking liar. You’ve told me yourself that you would rather die than go out with him. We both know he’s a dick and that he flirts with anything that breathes and even if it were true, why would you be hiding it from me for so long?”

“I told you, things change! And I didn’t want to tell you until things got serious because I knew you’d never approve.”

Kyungsoo stared at him, obviously trying to catch any signs that he was lying. Baekhyun tried his best to stay calm and keep a straight face. “So you’re being serious, you and Sehun are actually dating.”

It sounded more like statement than a question. “Yes, he’s changed. I think he really likes me and I really like him!”

Kyungsoo didn’t look too convinced yet, but he chose to let it go, at least for the time being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of my friends wanted me to try writing another chaptered fic so... i'm trying lol. not sure if this is only gonna be twoshot or if itll be chaptered tho, i'm probably just gonna keep writing and see where it takes me and see how much i can think of for the story line before i wanna end it. haven't written in a while so i might be a little rusty and i think i'm better at writing smut anyway, so please excuse my writing hopefully it'll get better as I progress. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it so far and like it enough to wait for the next part ! 
> 
> comments are appreciated !
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


	2. phase two: planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited/slightly changed as of 8/28/2018
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes. ♡

Park Chanyeol was a really nice guy. Not that Baekhyun knew him all that well, but they had engaged in a few conversations about classes. Chanyeol was six feet and one inch of cheer and joy, always smiling and a little louder than one should be- not that Baekhyun could say anything. He himself had also been told he had a tendency to raise his voice. As Baekhyun sat at an empty table in the dining hall with his half eaten lunch in front of him and watched Chanyeol laugh among his group of his friends, he couldn’t help but wonder why he and Kyungsoo liked each other.

Not that Kyungsoo wasn’t a good person, he was Baekhyun’s best friend after all and Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo was the best person ever and that anyone would be lucky to have him. The thing was that they were both so different; Chanyeol was talkative and a social butterfly (from what Baekhyun could tell) and Kyungsoo kept to himself more. Baekhyun never would’ve thought that Kyungsoo would fall for someone like that.

Then again, he and Kyungsoo were pretty different but they still get along. Maybe opposites _do_ attract, he thought. His eyes then landed on Sehun and his appetite suddenly vanished. Chanyeol was such a nice guy, why was he best friends with someone like _that_?

He wondered if Chanyeol and Kyungsoo did start dating, would he have to start hanging out with Sehun too? His body instinctively shuddered at the thought. The sudden presence of someone else sitting down next to him interrupted his train of thought.

“Day dreaming about me again?”

Baekhyun grimaced, popping a fry into his mouth as he looked away. “In your fucking dreams, Sehun. What do you want?”

The taller laughed as he scooted closer to Baekhyun, to which the latter discouraged by holding his fork up in defense.

“You haven’t been answering my texts.” He was a sporting a playful pout that Baekhyun wanted to slap off. Out of all the people that Sehun could bother why was it always him?

“Because they haven’t been about the plan and if they’re not about the plan then I don’t want to read or hear it.”

With a tilt of his head, he raised a brow and watched the shorter as he continued to eat his lunch. “How do you know they’re not about the plan if you don’t read them? Seems a little unfair to me.”

“You asking me if I wanna come over Friday night because your roommate’s out of town has nothing to do with the plan!” Baekhyun hissed as he stabbed the other in the arm with his fork.

The taller winced in pain, pouting once again. “So we can talk about the plan in person!”

“Oh really is that why you invited Yeri over after I didn’t reply? Glad to see you’re so dedicated to our mission that you’re recruiting for help, Sehun,” Baekhyun sneered with a fake smile as he picked up his tray and left the table.

Sehun chastely followed after him, easily keeping up as Baekhyun walked faster (curse the taller’s long legs). “If you’re jealous, you can just say so. You know I’d drop her for you anyday.”

The shorter scoffed, trying to pick up the pace to get away from him. “There’s literally nothing that’s true in that sentence and you know it.”

Laughing softly, Sehun grabbed onto Baekhyun’s arm to stop him from running away. “Okay seriously are we gonna meet up to talk about the plan or what?”

Baekhyun sighed, somewhat regretting asking the other for help in the first place, but he made his bed and now he had to lie in it.

  


♡

  


Sehun and Kyungsoo hadn’t talked to each other since high school, and even then they weren’t exactly the best of friends. So when Kyungsoo suddenly came speeding toward him with that signature glare of his Sehun knew that something was wrong. 

“Look, I don’t know what your intentions with Baekhyun are but he’s my best friend so you better not hurt him or else.”

Sehun was rendered speechless at Kyungsoo’s sudden threat. Did he find out about the plan somehow? They hadn’t spoken to each other in so long, he forgot how scary the shorter was. Chanyeol never seemed to shut up about him and now that Sehun was speaking (more like getting yelled at) to him again for the first time in years, he wondered what his friend found so appealing about this short angry man. 

“Uh- what are you talking about?” He watched as the girl he was talking to wave him goodbye and slowly walk away, he mentally groaned. He had been trying to get her number for a week!

The other boy rolled his eyes. “Oh please don’t act stupid, Baekhyun told me you guys are dating. And I know your reputation so you better not be playing with his feelings or else I’ll make your life a living hell.”

Sehun’s eyes widened in surprise as he processed what the other said. “Wait what? He told you that we’re _dating_?” Things were about to get _really_ interesting, he thought.

“Yeah so you can drop the act now. I just wanted to let you know I don’t really approve of you but I guess he thinks you’ve changed or whatever so I can’t really do anything about it but just so you know I have my eyes on you.” 

The taller’s lips slowly curled into a mischievous grin. “Uh huh...I’ll definitely treat him right, thanks for the warning, Soo.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Don’t call me that.”

He watched as the shorter stomped off and wondered why shorter people were always so full of rage.

  


♡

  


Maybe he should get a job, Baekhyun thought. He had spending all of his money his parents sent him on food and now he was officially a broke college student. Mrs. Kim had offered him a job at the coffee shop a few months ago after her son quit to pursue his singing career so he should probably work there. He spent most of his time there anyway. He got up from his bed, pulled on a thick sweater and was about ready to head to the shop when he heard a knock as his door.

“Hey Baek, your boyfriend’s looking for you,” his RA said.

“Boyfriend? I don’t have a-” The words got caught in his throat as a certain lanky boy stepped in through the door with a smug look on his face.

“Hey babe, you weren’t answering my calls so I got worried.” Sehun approached him with open arms before enveloping him in a tight hug. Baekhyun looked as if he was about ready to drop dead. His RA chuckled, “I’ll leave you two alone seems like you two have a lot to talk about.”

As soon as the door closed, Baekhyun shoved the taller off of him, huffing in irritation. “What are you doing here? We’re suppose to meet tomorrow at the coffee shop.” Sehun looked at him with, feigning confusion as he plopped down onto the other’s bed. “What do you mean? Is it a crime to want to see my dear boyfriend?”

Baekhyun quickly paled at the word, "You talked to Kyungsoo, didn't you.”

“Mhm," Sehun hummed. "He said you finally told him about us. So come on baby, we don’t need to hide anymore!”

Baekhyun groaned. “Get off my bed!” His attempt to get the taller off by pulling on his long arms was futile, Sehun refused to budge.

“I had to tell him that because Junmyeon told him he saw us together the other day and he got suspicious.”

“You know we’re gonna have to keep this up ‘til everything’s over right?” Sehun chuckled. As much as Baekhyun wanted to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol get together, he wasn't sure if he could keep up this act. Just as Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, the door opened to reveal his roommate and in before he knew it he was being jerked forward on top of Sehun. He fell against the taller’s chest with a yelp and suddenly found himself caged in by the other’s strong arms, unable to free himself.

“Oh god,” Kyungsoo sighed, “I was seriously hoping you guys were just messing me about dating. Please no sex in here, I swear I’ll poke my eyes out if I walk in on you guys.”

“Oh hey, Kyungsoo,” Sehun grinned innocently, “Sorry didn’t think you’d be coming back tonight.”

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s my room.”

“Sorry it’s so unexpected, Soo. But I told Sehun that you know about us and I figured you’d wanna see for yourself that he changed so I invited him over so that we could all uh- bond,” Baekhyun nervously chuckled. The other stared at them for a minute before nodding. He took off his coat while the couple properly situated themselves and waited for Kyungsoo to pull his chair from his desk to sit in front of the two. “So, how exactly did you two...get together? I honestly still don’t understand how this all happened.”

Baekhyun cleared his throat before starting. “Uhm well remember that weekend you went back to go visit your parents? Well I was hanging out at the coffee shop late at night and I had to walk back because I missed the bus and it was super late and-”

“And some guy was hitting on him and trying to get him to come home with him and I saw so I beat him up and Baekhyun was so shocked by how brave and heroic I was that he kissed me when I brought him back to his room.” Sehun finished his side of the story with a smile as he draped an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. The latter couldn't believe this was happening. 

“Really...I’m surprised you were so forward, Baek.” The sarcasm in Kyungsoo's voice was anything but subtle. 

Baekhyun wanted to kill Sehun for ruining his realistic scenario with his bullshit side. Seriously why did he ask Sehun for help in the first place? “I mean he's exaggerating a bit, it didn’t go _exactly_ like that,” Baekhyun forced out a laugh as he pinched the taller’s arm.

Kyungsoo eyed them suspiciously as Sehun quickly retracted his arm with a wince of pain. “Right...well I have a paper to write so...as much as I’d hate to break up a happy couple, can you please leave Sehun?”

The taller nodded and grabbed his backpack before pressing a chaste kiss on his ‘boyfriend’s’ cheek and dashed out the door before Baekhyun could do anything in retaliation. “I’ll miss you, babe,” Sehun teases with a wink.

Baekhyun forced a smile as he muttered a ‘miss you too’ through gritted teeth.

 

_I get you back for that, Oh Sehun._

  


♡

  


The plan was simple. Sehun would bring Chanyeol to the ramen place that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo usually go to and the four of them would ‘run into each other’ there. Baekhyun would offer for all of them to sit together and then about twenty minutes in he would get a text from Junmyeon that he needed Baekhyun for something (he hadn’t exactly gotten Junmyeon to agree to lie to Kyungsoo for him, but that wasn’t important).

Then it was Sehun’s turn to leave, he would say he had a date he forgot about or something and that would leave Chanyeol and Kyungsoo alone. All that was left was for them to live happily ever after, at least in Baekhyun’s mind that is. But now the plan had to change all thanks to him and his big mouth. Baekhyun supposed he could use his and Sehun's "relationship" to advantage somehow; perhaps he could invite Kyungsoo and Chanyeol on a double date.

That seemed like a good idea to him. Only he didn’t know how he would get Kyungsoo to agree to going on a double date with them. Kyungsoo would _never_ agree to willingly go on a date with Chanyeol. Why did his best friend have to be so damn stubborn?

Baekhyun ceased his planning when he noticed Sehun flirting with that new transfer student from China. He swiftly made his way over to the two and pulled the taller away with a quick ‘excuse me’. The transfer student gave him a funny look, though he doesn’t stop him. “You can’t just go around flirting with other people anymore!" he quietly hissed. "Kyungsoo thinks we’re dating, we have to act like it, you idiot. You're gonna ruin everything before we even start!”

“He’s not even around!”

“Yeah but what if someone sees you and tells him? Look I don’t do anything half-assed so if we’re gonna do this we have to do right!”

“I’m not the one that told him we were dating,” Sehun scoffed.

Baekhyun's hands balled up into fists at his sides. This was why he hated the other so much. Sehun was a selfish asshole that only cared about himself. “Ugh you think I _want_ to pretend that we’re dating? I’d rather get the flu than have to act like I like you, but we’re already in too deep and it’s too late to go back. The sooner we get him and Chanyeol together, the sooner we can ‘break-up’, got it?”

Sehun rolled his eyes, a tired sigh escaped his mouth as he gave in and nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I'm not sure how often i'll update bc i only have a few weeks of the semester left so i have finals coming up and i won't have much free time but i'll try to update as often as possible!
> 
> thanks again for being patient and hope you're enjoying everything so far~ 
> 
> comments are appreciated !
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


	3. phase three: execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited/slightly changed as of 8/28/2018
> 
> unbetaed, so please any mistakes. ♡

Chanyeol had a habit of falling too hard, too fast. With Kyungsoo, however, he had broken a record. It had taken him less than a day to admit he had utterly and completely fallen for the other. Chanyeol first laid eyes on Kyungsoo their freshman year of college.

He and Sehun were suppose to meet up to walk to their dorm together, but Sehun was nowhere to be found. It was when he was searching through the crowd when his eyes landed on a rather intimidating looking young man, despite his shorter stature. The other looked in need of a hug and something inside Chanyeol made him want to run up to him and give it to him, even if he was complete stranger. Sehun and Yixing had always told him he was too friendly for his own good.

They officially met later that afternoon when he was walking to his dorm and saw a familiar boy walking in front of him. Chanyeol was about to call out to him, to say hi and perhaps make a new friend, but before he knew it he was falling face first into the sidewalk. A rather unmanly yelp escaped his lips as he descended.

“Are you okay?” 

He looked up to see wide eyes and full lips a mere foot away from his face. _Woah_. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was as if the words were caught in his throat as he stared up at the other.

“Uhm- Are you okay?” the young man repeated, offering his hand to Chanyeol.

He quickly composed himself, taking the hand and pulled himself up as he stuttered out a “yes.” The other was few inches shorter than him, the perfect height to complement his, he thought as he tried to calm down the thumping of his heart in his chest.  “You should probably be more careful of the steps next time.” His voice was low, quite quiet and Chanyeol decided right then he liked it a lot.

“Yeah, I’ve been told I’m pretty clumsy,” Chanyeol chuckled, “I’m Park Chanyeol by the way.”

“Do Kyungsoo,” the shorter said as he shook the taller’s hand. Chanyeol found Kyungsoo’s smaller hands rather cute.

“I uhm- have to go now, my friend’s waiting for me.”

Chanyeol nodded, watched as Kyungsoo walk away with a small wave and awkward smile. He knew from then on that he was completely head over heels for Do Kyungsoo. 

 

 

♡

 

“Dude since when were you gonna tell that you’re dating Byun Baekhyun?” His roommate's sudden outburst had Sehun almost dropping his sandwich.

 _Crap, forgot to tell him._ Sehun wracked his brain for the story Baekhyun had told him to tell everyone. “Oh uh yeah we’ve been dating for a couple weeks.”

“Why didn’t tell you tell me?” Chanyeol whined, “We’re suppose to tell each other everything remember? It’s the rule.”

Sehun scoffed, “What rule.” The other looked at him as if he had personally offended him somehow. “The best friend rule? We can’t keep anything from each other! I had to find out from Junmyeon who found out from Kris!”

Sehun sighed and put his sandwich down; Chanyeol obviously wasn’t going to let him have a peaceful lunch today. “Uh we didn’t wanna tell anyone cause Baekhyun wanted to hide it from Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo found out so I guess word's going around now.”

The other looked confused. “Why was he trying to hide it from Kyungsoo? Aren't they super close?”

“Because Kyungsoo doesn’t like me.”

Chanyeol nodded, “Oh right, well has Baekhyun said anything about Kyungsoo?” Sehun raised his brows at the other.

“You know what I mean, like has he asked about me or anything?” he asked eagerly.

“No, he hasn’t. But uhm- I think I know a way that can help you with that.” Chanyeol looked at him in confusion.

The other draped an arm around his shoulder before leaning in to whisper. “Okay so here’s the plan…”

 

♡

 

 

Baekhyun didn’t know how he did it, but he successfully managed to get Kyungsoo to come with him to his and Sehun’s “date.” He had told the other that he wanted the them to really get to know each other and get use to hanging out since Kyungsoo was going to be seeing Sehun more often. It took quite an amount of convincing, with Kyungsoo arguing that he had to do no such thing and that he would just leave whenever Baekhyun and Sehun were together.

Baekhyun practically had to beg, saying how it was important to him that his best friend and boyfriend got along. Kyungsoo finally agreed after half an hour, the only thing that Baekhyun conveniently forgot to tell him was that Chanyeol was coming along.  So that was how they ended up here, the four of them sitting in the middle of a pizza place in awkward silence.

Sehun and Baekhyun sat one side of the booth while the other two sat on the other side. Kyungsoo was practically shooting daggers into Baekhyun’s head, who did his best to avoid eye contact at all times by smiling at Chanyeol. Both Sehun and Chanyeol could sense the tension in the air, exchanging wary looks as they looked back to their dates.

“So, Chanyeol since I am now dating your bestfriend and I barely know you, I think we should get to know each other right? I mean we’re probably gonna be seeing a lot of each other so I’d like it if we all got along,” Baekhyun chirped.

Chanyeol’s eyes darted from Kyungsoo back to Baekhyun before nervously clearing his throat to speak. “Uh yeah, I guess so.”

He looked over to Sehun for help, who subtly nodded his head in encouragement. Baekhyun gave him a small smile. “Okay so tell us about yourself, like what’s your favorite food?”

“Uhm I don’t know if I really have a favorite...but I guess I really like steak?” the taller timidly said, still glancing over to his crush. 

“Really? Kyungsoo loves steak too. Right, Soo?” He nudged his friend’s arm, grinning widely. Kyungsoo glared at him, but then turned to Chanyeol and shyly nodded. Baekhyun could see a light shade of pink creep up on the taller’s cheeks and he couldn’t help internally squeal at how cute the two were together.

He turned to his “boyfriend” and gave him a quick thumbs up, his eyes forming little crescents as he smiled. Sehun laughed softly and couldn’t help but think how cute the other was. He had never seen this side of Baekhyun before. He rarely saw him genuinely smile in his presence, especially since whenever they were together Baekhyun would be nagging at him.

 _So he does have a cute side huh,_ Sehun thought.

 

♡

 

The night was not going exactly as Baekhyun planned. He expected more progress with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. Something along the lines of them completely falling in love with each other by the end of night. Sehun had told him that was probably _not_ going to happen, but Baekhyun was still hopeful.

Even though the progress between the two wasn’t as dramatic as he had hoped, things were still going well. Kyungsoo seemed to be warming up to Chanyeol more, casually speaking to him. Though he still had a hard time keeping eye contact. He had always had a habit of being too nervous to make eye contact with someone he liked.

Baekhyun could obviously see how much Chanyeol liked his best friend. He noticed the way the other’s eyes sparked every time he looked at him when he was speaking. It was the cutest sight he had ever seen. Half of the night consisted of Baekhyun playing match-maker, trying to get Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to get more comfortable with other and the other half trying to restrain himself from bickering with Sehun.

Every time the other tried to hold his hand or said something suggestive, he had to remind himself they were suppose to be boyfriends and swallowed down his pride as Sehun smugly grinned. Sehun's hand crept up next to Baekhyun's, trying to interlock their fingers together for about the third time that night. Baekhyun swatted his hand away with an awkward laugh as he tried to continue his conversation with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. That didn't stop Sehun from trying again as he grabbed the shorter's hand and forced his fingers through the spaces between Baekhyun's with a victorious smile.

“You guys are so cute together,” Chanyeol chuckled.

Baekhyun awkwardly laughed, “A-Ah really?” He felt the blush creeping up the back of his neck and his heartbeat slightly quicken as the taller's large hand squeezed his own. He mentally cursed himself for reacting that way. 

“Yeah you know when I first found out you guys were dating, I was really shocked because you always seemed to hate him but I guess you guys really clicked huh?”

Sehun wrapped an arm around the shorter’s waist, bringing him closer and kissed the top of his head. “Yup, I knew I’d get him to fall for me eventually.”

Baekhyun swore he could feel his eye twitch as he forced a smile. “Yeah I just couldn’t resist…all this,” he managed to say through gritted teeth. “Uhm anyway enough about us, Chanyeol you said you liked to play guitar and write songs right? Well Kyungsoo _loves_ to sing, his voice is beautiful like seriously it’s amazing. Maybe you guys could jam out together sometime?”

Kyungsoo nearly choked on his soda at the other’s suggestion.

“R-really? I like to sing too, I’m probably not as good as you though,” Chanyeol shyly scratched the back of his head, “But uhm I’d love to do that sometime, maybe I can show you one of my songs? I’d love to hear you sing.”

Baekhyun quickly looked over at his best friend, his eyes pleading for him to say yes, which Kyungsoo immediately understood and scowled at him. Kyungsoo shyly nodded in agreement, nonetheless.

_Success!_

  


♡

  


If he was being honest, Baekhyun wasn’t completely sure his plan would work out. But here he was, helping Kyungsoo get ready for his first date with Chanyeol, though Kyungsoo refused to call it a date.

“You’re going out for dinner, Soo. It’s a date.”

Kyungsoo grumbled as he pulled on his coat and grabbed his phone to send Chanyeol a text saying he’d be down soon. “Whatever.”

Baekhyun excitedly pushed him out their dorm, slipping a condom into his friend’s pocket along the way. Kyungsoo roughly shoved him away as he yelled at him. “Why are you giving me this!?”

“Because you never know how the night will turn out!”

“I seriously hate you.”

Baekhyun giggled as he watched the other step into the elevator. As the doors closed and the numbers of the floors decreased, he pulled out his phone and scrolled to his partner-in-crime’s number.

 _To Sehun: meet me at my room_ _7:20 PM_

 _Sehun: why_ _7:21 PM_

 _To Sehun: bc i said so!!!! Hurry !!!_ _7:21 PM_

 _Sehun: should i bring lube?_ _7:21 PM_

 _Sehun: strawberry or vanilla flavored?_ _7:21 PM_

 _To Sehun: -_- we’re not having sex !!!!_ _7:22 PM_

 _To Sehun: just hurry u idiot_ _7:22 PM_

Sehun didn’t know how he got dragged into another one of Baekhyun’s shenanigans. One minute he was standing in front of the other’s room and the next minute he was hunched down behind a bush trailing behind his best friend and his date. He was ninety percent sure that Kyungsoo would kill both him and Baekhyun if they got caught. “Why are we following them?”

Baekhyun shushed him, “Because, we need to make sure it all goes well or everything we’ve done will have been for nothing now shut up before you get us caught!” They quietly watched the couple from behind a tree. Baekhyun excitedly danced in place as he watched Kyungsoo laugh at Chanyeol’s jokes.  Sehun grinned, happy to see his best friend having a good time and then smiled even wider upon seeing how cutely excited Baekhyun was.

They followed the two to a cute little cafe where they decided to stay outside as the couple went inside and sat at a table by the window. The two stalkers chose to sit on the bench outside the building. Sehun suggested they go somewhere indoors since it was starting to snow and it was freezing outside, but Baekhyun was adamant about staying somewhere he could see the other two. Sehun knew better than to try to change Baekhyun’s mind.

Baekhyun couldn’t tell if it was the cold weather or if it was the radiant look on his best friend’s face as he spoke to his crush that was causing tears to prick at his eyes. His heart felt so warm, so full to see Kyungsoo opening up and having a good time with Chanyeol.

From the look of the two, he could tell they both _really_ liked each other. He almost screamed aloud when he saw Chanyeol reach other to feed Kyungsoo a bite of his food. He couldn’t believe he was actually witnessing the sight with his own eyes. The blush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks was obvious, even from where Baekhyun was sitting.

_Wow you’ve done it again, Byun Baekhyun._

He tore his eyes away from the couple when he felt a large hand grab onto his and looked up at the taller next to him.

“What are you-”

“Your hands are shaking, you’re cold right? I told you we should’ve gone indoors somewhere, you're so fucking hardheaded,” Sehun said as he took the other’s smaller hand along with his and shoved them into his coat pocket. Baekhyun instantly felt his hand enveloped by the warmth and he couldn’t help but feel his cheeks slightly warm up at the taller’s gesture, which did not go unnoticed by Sehun.

A small smile tugged at the corner of the taller’s lips as Baekhyun sheepishly muttered a small “thanks” under his breath. Maybe it was the soft falling snow or the twinkle of the Christmas lights around them creating a romantic atmosphere, but as he sat there next to Baekhyun with their hands interlocked, he suddenly became aware of how adorable and beautiful the other was.

The way his chestnut hair framed his face and how soft it looked, the way his eyes curved into crescents, the way his pink lips curved into an adorable smile, Sehun had never noticed this all before. Sure he always thought he was attractive. He just never noticed the small details until now. He had never been in a serious, long term relationship before, never found anyone that he was interested enough to keep things going with. His past relationships usually lasted three months, at most. He made it rule to never go past that, before his hook-up partners got too invested. But if it was Baekhyun, he thought, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t mind breaking his rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed the little bits of fluff! see you in the next update ~
> 
> comments are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


	4. phase four: monitor and control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited/slightly changed as of 8/29/2018
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes ♡

It had been a couple weeks since Baekhyun started working at the coffee shop and approximately three days since the Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s date. Things had gone well apparently, considering Kyungsoo had been texting the other almost every night since then. He was a bit reluctant to tell Baekhyun how it went, knowing his best friend would say “I told you so” (and he did).

Baekhyun figured Kyungsoo never needed to know that he and Sehun followed them that night. “So are you guys like dating now?” Baekhyun giggled into the phone as he took a bite of his bagel. “Is he your _boyfriend_?” He heard a frustrated groan from the other.

“You’re seriously annoying you know that?”

“You’re only saying that cause you know I was right the entire time. Admit it, I’m a romantic genius!” Kyungsoo could practically hear the other’s smirk through the phone. “Whatever,” he scoffed, “Fine I admit your little hobby isn’t completely useless.”

“Hobby?! It’s my profession and I’m very good at my job as you can tell.” Baekhyun’s phone suddenly went off, his alarm signalling for him that his lunch break was over. He said goodbye to the other and quickly cleaned up the table he was sitting at before getting back behind the counter to take over for the other cashier. Working at the shop was pretty fun, Baekhyun thought. The owner was nice to him, he got free pastries and coffee, and the customers were always friendly, which meant pretty good tips for him.

He knew most of the customers that came in, since the shop was near his university most of the regulars were students he saw around campus or people from the neighborhood. This day, however, a new face had walked through the doors. Baekhyun examined the young man as he entered, he had never seen him around before. He looked like he had a good few inches over him, full lips, sharp jawline, dyed blonde hair, and he looked around Baekhyun’s age. _He’s pretty good looking_ , Baekhyun thought.

“Hi, Welcome to Deja Brew, what can I get you today?”

The stranger chuckled, Baekhyun could feel his heart fluttering in his chest as the other softly smiled. “That’s a clever name.”

“Y-Yeah the owner’s husband is a huge fan of clever word play,” Baekhyun lightly laughed. Why was he feeling so nervous all of a sudden?

“So what’s good here?”

“Well what do you like?”

“Hmm,” the stranger scrunched up his nose while looking at the menu, “Well I don’t like coffee.”

Baekhyun laughed, “You do realize this is a _coffee_ shop right?”

The boy sheepishly chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Baekhyun internally squealed, this boy was seriously just too cute for his own good. “Well if you don’t like coffee, I recommend our hot chocolate. It’s probably the best in town.”

“Alright but if it’s not the best then you owe me.” The playful smirk on the other’s face had Baekhyun almost throwing himself to the ground. Was this boy even aware of what he was doing to him?

“Okay, can I have a name for the order?”

“Jongin.”

No more words were spoken as they waited for the drink. Baekhyun was the first to break the silence, he wanted to know about this stranger. “I’ve uhm never seen you around before,” Baekhyun said, “I usually know all the folks that come in here but I don’t think I’ve seen you before?”

“Ah yeah I’m not from here, just in town to visit a friend. He goes to a university near-”

“Yah Kim Jongin, I told you to wait for me before ordering.”

Baekhyun knew that voice, his jaw nearly dropped as he looked behind Jongin to see if his intuitions were right.

“Yah Oh Sehun, is that anyway to talk to your dear friend?" Jongin teased. "I knew you were gonna make me pay for your drink and still owe me twenty dollars remember?”

Baekhyun felt a small headache coming on. It really was a small world, wasn’t it?

Sehun looked a bit a surprised when he saw his fake boyfriend standing behind the cash register. “Oh hey Baek, I forgot you worked here.”

“You guys know each other?”

“We go to the same school,” Baekhyun said. He tried to ignore the small fluttery feeling in his chest when Jongin smiled him. He really hoped Jongin wasn’t as much of a dick as Sehun.

“Can I get the same thing as him?” Sehun asked with a small wink. Baekhyun nodded, resisted his eye roll, not wanting to look like an asshole in front of Jongin. He really had shit luck didn’t he?

 

♡

 

Perhaps the reason why everyone doubted his cupid skills despite his many successful match-ups, Baekhyun thought, was that he himself had never been in a relationship before in his nineteen years of living. Not that there was anything wrong with him. He thought he was quite the catch, if he didn’t say so himself. Jongdae had told him once that maybe it was because he was too loud and obnoxious.

What did  Jongdae know anyway? He never would’ve found his girlfriend if it weren’t for Baekhyun. And it wasn’t that he never _tried_ to go on dates.

Baekhyun had been asked out a few times before, but none of the guys that liked him ever really interested him, at least not enough to go on a second date with. Once in awhile he thought that maybe he was just too picky. There had only been two guys he had crushes on in his entire life.

One of them was a boy in the sixth grade that was most definitely straight.

Baekhyun had figured that out after he tried to hold his hand one day while they were walking home after school and the boy roughly yanked his arm away while giving Baekhyun a confused and strange look. Lets just say the two never really talked to each other again after that awkward incident.

The other one was Kris.

It wasn’t love at first sight or anything like that. He, Kris, and Kyungsoo went to middle school together and it wasn’t until high school, when puberty hit the eldest like a truck, did Baekhyun realize he had feelings for the other. Baekhyun always had a soft spot for him before he realized his feelings. Kyungsoo often pointed it out, irritated that his supposedly best friend always took the elder’s side. Baekhyun never realized why that was so, they were young and dumb.

Who could blame him?

As the years went on it was obvious to anyone, except for Kris, that Baekhyun was enamored of him. That being said, it didn’t come as a shock when Baekhyun was utterly _heartbroken_ when he found out about Kris’s crush on the student council president.

Not that he could blame Kris. Junmyeon was very nice and cute and Baekhyun had thrown himself in the friendzone years ago. Kyungsoo had the duty of piecing back together fragments of Baekhyun’s heart during long nights of tears and lots of junk food. It took about six months for Baekhyun to completely get over the elder.

Things went back to normal eventually, Baekhyun was forever grateful that Kris was an oblivious idiot.

Baekhyun hadn’t had a serious crush since then. Kyungsoo told him it was probably because he was afraid to get hurt again, but he thought that sounded dramatic. He wasn’t _afraid_ of anything. He just hadn’t found the right guy yet.

 

It wasn’t his fault there were no decent guys at their school.

 

♡

 

Chanyeol’s hands were big and warm, Kyungsoo decided he quite liked the feeling of them interlocked with his own. Not that he would say that out loud. The two of them had been hanging out at least twice a week for the past couple of weeks. Sometimes at the mall, sometimes in the music room, but usually in Chanyeol’s room since Sehun was almost always out.

Baekhyun’s question from the other day constantly repeated in his mind. He and Chanyeol had gone on multiple dates, but were they official? Were they exclusive? Was Chanyeol his boyfriend? Kyungsoo had only ever had one boyfriend so he wasn’t exactly an expert when it came to these things. He felt so clueless, like a divorced parent getting back out into the dating game after ten years of being single.

“Hey, Soo,” Chanyeol lightly squeezed his hand, “You okay?”

Kyungsoo didn’t even notice the other had been talking to him. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine, why?”

“I’ve been talking to you for like five minutes and you weren’t listening,” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Chanyeol I wanna ask you something.”

Chanyeol’s smile slowly morphed into a concerned frown as he nodded, waiting for the other to continue.

“Are we...dating?” Kyungsoo asked hesitantly.

The other stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. “Uhm yeah I kinda thought that was obvious, Soo.”

“I mean I know we’ve gone on dates, but you know a-are you my boyfriend?”

Chanyeol deep laugh rumbled in his chest and Kyungsoo seriously felt like crawling into a hole and hiding for the rest of his life. This was why he hated relationships!

“You’re seriously so cute you know that?” The taller leaned in to press a chaste kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo can practically feel his face redden even though they had kissed before.

“I mean I kind of thought I was, but if you want to make it official we can?” Chanyeol sat up and straightened his posture and Kyungsoo instinctively moved off his chest. The taller grabbed ahold of the shorter’s hands as he looked him in the eyes with a toothy grin.

“Kyungsoo, will you do the honor of being my boyfriend?”

The shorter swallowed hard, didn’t know why his heart was thumping so hard in his chest even though they had already been dating for weeks.

He quickly nodded, trying to hold back the wide smile threatening to pull at his lips as Chanyeol pulled him in for a big hug.

“Feel better?”

Kyungsoo shut him up with a light punch to the stomach and muttered something along the lines of “you’re ruining the mood, idiot.”

His boyfriend may be a bit violent, Chanyeol thought, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

♡

 

It had become almost routine for Sehun to come to the coffee shop during Baekhyun's shifts. It started a few weeks ago, when Sehun just happened to be out on a late night run around the neighborhood and ran into Baekhyun as he was closing. The taller walked him back to their dorms, despite his objections. After that night he just started coming while Baekhyun was still working, usually bringing work with him so he would have something to do. Although Sehun found himself paying more attention to his "boyfriend" than on the work. 

The other found it a bit uncomfortable at first, feeling uneasy and kind of tense ringing up customers and making drinks with Sehun's eyes constantly watching his move. He couldn't really kick him out, it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. He was still a paying customer. After the first three days or so Baekhyun got used to seeing the taller there everyday. To some extent he even enjoyed his presence, even if he never told him so. Sehun was nice company when he wasn't opening his mouth and being an intolerable flirt. 

“You’ve been coming here...really often.”

Sehun shrugged as he took a bite of his chocolate chip cookie. “Is it so wrong to wanna see my boyfriend?”

The shorter rolled his eyes, continued to wipe down the counter while Sehun worked on his chemistry homework. He wasn’t entirely lying. He  _did_ want to see Baekhyun, even if they weren't really dating. They had spent a lot of time together in the past month while they were trying to hook their best friends up. Now that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were officially a couple, Sehun and Baekhyun didn’t really have any reason to see or talk to each other anymore.

Sehun still texted him often, not that Baekhyun ever really replied most of the time. He found himself somewhat missing Baekhyun after the plan was done. They never officially “broke up” so Chanyeol still asked him about Baekhyun often. Maybe that one night when the two of them were spying on their friends was just a lapse in judgement, that maybe it really was just the romantic atmosphere that was making him _think_ he was starting to fall for Baekhyun. Since when did he ever seriously _like_ anyone?

Those doubts were close to vanishing when the bitter feeling of disappointment stirred in his chest whenever Baekhyun didn't reply to his texts and calls. His attempts to deny his feelings were futile. Everytime he was in class, sitting in the dining hall, or talking to someone that was not Baekhyun, his mind kept wandering back to the other. He internally groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. Why did he agree to doing this in the first place?

He watched in silence as the other loaded a new batch of chocolate chip cookies onto the glass display. The way Baekhyun’s lips unconsciously pulled into a pout, the way his brows furrowed together in uncertainty, Sehun found all of it painfully adorable. He didn’t even realize he was smiling to himself until the other pointed it out with a disgusted look.

“Why are you smiling like that? You look like a creep.” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. 

“You’re just really cute.” It was gonna take more than cheap insults to dispirit him. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and quickly turned away before Sehun could see the pink dusted on his cheeks. Damn Sehun and his way of always making him flustered. “I can’t believe you actually going around saying things like that. You’re so gross.”

“What do you mean?” the taller snickered, “I mean it.”

The shorter shook his head and motioned for Sehun to move his textbook so that he could wipe the spot under it. “Whatever. Seriously why are you here _again_? All this caffeine can’t be good for you.”

Sehun stared at him for a moment before replying. What could he say? He didn’t exactly have a good excuse when he really thought about it. He just wanted to see Baekhyun. “Cause I miss you, we never see each other anymore.”

Bewilderment was evident in the shorter’s face as he gave Sehun his undivided attention. “Uhm yeah well it's not like we have any reason to?  We’re not actually dating in case you forgot.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t hang out though. Now that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are dating we’re probably gonna be seeing a lot of each other. I won’t have to hunt you down between your classes to see you anymore,” the taller playfully smirked.

Baekhyun buried his face in his hands and groaned. Sehun found his frustration absolutely amusing. “It’s been years, Sehun. When is it gonna get through your thick head that I don’t like you?”

“Trust me it’s gotten through,” Sehun said, “But I just wanna hang out. I promise I’ll behave.”

The shorter eyed him suspiciously, arms crossed and brows pulled together. “Really?”

“Scout’s honor.”

“You were never a boy scout, liar.”

 

♡

 

Sehun hated the dining hall.

It was always packed, making it nearly impossible to find a place to sit and it wasn’t like the food was worth all the trouble anyway. The line for pizza was extra long, probably because it was only the decent thing on the menu. His eyes scanned over the body of people; probably looking for a certain someone, even if he didn’t realize it himself. The buzzing in his pocket tore his attention from his search and he quickly pulled out his phone.

A wave of disappointment washed over him when he saw Chanyeol’s name on the screen. _Damn, not Baekhyun._ He unlocked it, replied to the other’s text to let him know where he was before slipping it back into his pocket. He managed to swoop an empty table by the door before anyone else could get to it after he retrieved his food.

“Hey Sehunnie, not going to visit Baek at work today?” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo took a seat at the table in front of him. The two spent a lot of time together. Sehun was glad at least everything they did wasn’t for nothing.

“Oh uh no, he said he’s too distracted when I’m there.” That wasn’t a total lie; Baekhyun _had_ told him to stop coming so often, though it was because “his presence was irritating him.”

“You two don’t really go out on dates a lot huh? Seems like the only time you see each other are when you visit him. Don’t you guys miss spending time with each other?” Chanyeol asked.

“Ah well-”

“Sehun, are you and Baekhyun actually dating?” Kyungsoo suddenly interrogated as his eyes narrowed. His boyfriend looked at him like a confused puppy. 

Sehun froze as he wracked his mind of what to say while the shorter’s eyes burned holes into his skull. Damn Baekhyun for putting him in this situation. He awkwardly laughed, “What do you mean? Of course-”

“Cause I’ve never seen you guys together besides that one day you were in our dorm,” Kyungsoo challenged, “And I’ve never seen you guys kiss or even hold hands or anything. Baekhyun’s a pretty clingy and touchy person too.”

That was it, Kyungsoo had made him crack and Baekhyun was gonna kill him for getting them busted (that is if Kyungsoo didn’t kill him first). Chanyeol’s eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. He had no idea what was going on.

Sehun gulped. “I-”

“Hey I’ve been looking for you guys everywhere.” They all whipped their heads toward the familiar voice.

“Why aren’t any of you answering your phones? Something happened with the coffee machines or something so Mrs. Kim told everyone we could have the day off,” Baekhyun said as he sat down next to Sehun with his lunch.

“Oh uh- hey babe,” Sehun said as casually as he could while internally freaking out.

“Hey? Why are you guys acting so-”

His words were cut off when by a soft pair of lips pressed against his own. _What the fuck is happening right now?_ His eyes widened as he processed the situation, as he realized that _Oh Sehun_ was kissing him. His initial thought was to push him away, but as the other’s large hand cupped the back of his neck and the other made its way around his waist, Baekhyun felt completely paralyzed.

Sehun finally pulled away after what felt like forever, their lips only a few centimeters away as he breathed out a quiet “I missed you.” Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat as the taller stared into his eyes.

“I-I missed you too,” he managed to get out in his shocked state.

He felt dizzy, the loud thumping in his chest made him feel a bit nauseated and he could practically feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks. The fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried to will it away. It was just Sehun and it was just one quick kiss, why was he feeling this way?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't been able to updated. finals had me stressed !! today was my last day of finals though so yeah i was able to finish up writing this chapter. thanks for being patient! not sure when i'll update next bc holidays is coming up and i wanna enjoy my break but i'll try to update asap. anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter ♡
> 
> comments are appreciated ~
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


	5. phase five: project close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited/slightly changed as of 8/29/2018 
> 
> unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes ♡  
> also warning: violence and alcohol!

Neither of them spoke about the kiss after that day.

Kyungsoo, thankfully, never brought anything up. Baekhyun never questioned his “boyfriend” about it. In fact, he didn’t even want to admit that it actually happened. 

As the days passed Baekhyun felt more and more confused. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get his mind off Sehun. To be more specific, Sehun’s lips and how he felt with them pressed against his.

What was happening to him? Why was it happening to him? He just wanted all the thoughts to end and go back to living in peace.

 

♡

Sehun hated himself.

Okay not really, but he hated the fact that he kissed Baekhyun. Not that he didn’t the enjoy it. He enjoyed it very much, a little too much he might add. And that was exactly the problem.He had been fine trying to deny his feelings before, he knew that Baekhyun probably would never like him back anyway. But ever since the kiss, Baekhyun was all he could think about. It was so much easier to deny his feelings when he didn’t know how _soft_ the other’s lips were.

Now he was fucked. _Great,_ he thought, _just fucking great._ He stopped his internally monologue when he spotted Baekhyun talking to someone familiar by the library entrance.

Jung Wooseok.

Wooseok was a senior, had a reputation of sleeping with anyone he could get his hands on. Sehun hated him. He was always so full of himself, always thinking he was better than everyone else and that everyone wanted him. Granted, most girls and quite a few guys _did_ want him, despite him being a complete dick. Sehun watched as the two chatted and felt the ugly green monster rearing its ugly face when Wooseok patted Baekhyun on the head with a grin. Since when were they so close?

He waited until the other male walked away before going up to him. “Hey, what did Wooseok want?”

“Oh uhm- he was just inviting me to his party tonight.” He felt uneasy telling Sehun about it for some odd reason. The slight feeling of guilt was stirring in the pit of his stomach, which alarmed him. He had no reason to feel guilty, Sehun wasn't actually his boyfriend. 

“You’re not gonna go right?”

“I don’t know yet, I might?” Baekhyun said as he started to walk away. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. 

Sehun scoffed, rolling his eyes as he followed after him. “What do you mean you don’t know yet? You know him and the rest of his friends have a rep for being creeps. You know he’s just trying to get into your pants right?”

“Oh you mean like you? Look we’ve been talking in class a lot and he’s really nice. We’re just friends! And it’s none of your business anyway so just leave me alone okay?” He tried to walk away once again when he was pulled back by a sudden hand clamped down on his arm.

Sehun roughly spun him around, eyes filled with rage and brows knitted together. “I forbid you to go.” Anger bubbled up in Baekhyun’s chest as he listened to the words come from the other’s mouth. Forbid him? He didn’t know why Sehun was being so possessive over him. Wooseok was a good friend and that was it. And besides, it wasn’t like he owed Sehun an explanation anyway. “I’m sorry what?,” Baekhyun scoffed, “You _forbird_ me?”

The taller stood his ground, crossing his arms as he looked at the other male in the eyes. “Yeah, I’m not letting you go.”

“You don’t _own_ me Sehun. You’re not really my boyfriend! You don’t have a say in what I do.” The shorter ran off in anger before Sehun could even squeeze in another word.

 

♡

 

Sehun groaned as he flopped down onto his bed. It had been hours since his fight with Baekhyun and yet he still felt the anger lingering in his chest. Why did the other have to be so hard headed sometimes?

The clock on his phone read 9:45 pm. He lied there in silence, staring at the screen and watched as the brightness slowly dimmed before turning completely black again. The party was probably starting by now. He stared at the black screen for a few more seconds before pressing the home button and unlocking it to send a text.

 _To Baby Baek_ _☆_ _: hey_ _9:47 PM_

He waited for a reply.

 _To Baby Baek_ _☆_ _: look i know you’re mad i’m sorry but i don’t want you to go_ _9:50 PM_

 _To Baby Baek_ _☆_ _: you’re not going right?_ _9:50 PM_

 _To Baby Baek_ _☆_ _: baek please don’t go i’m serious i don’t trust wooseok_ _9:51 PM_

 _To Baby Baek_ _☆_ _: i’m sorry i got mad but i just don’t want anything bad to happen to you_ _9:52 PM_

Thirty minutes later and still no reply. He really hoped the reason was because he was too mad to answer and not because he was at the party. Sehun stared up at the ceiling for a couple minutes before burying his face in his hands and groaning in frustration. Baekhyun wasn’t dumb enough to go to the party just to spite him right?

The sudden buzzing of his phone nearly had him jumping off the bed. He quickly accepted the call and held it up to his ear. “Baek?”

_“What? No it’s Kyungsoo.”_

Sehun sighed as he ran his hand through his hand. “Sorry, uh what did you need?”

_“Uhm I know it’s kind of late and last minute but do you think you could go pick up Baekhyun?”_

The taller slowly rose from the bed, his hand gripping harder onto the phone. “Pick him up...from where?”

 _“From Wooseok’s place,”_ Kyungsoo sighed _, “He didn't tell you where he was going tonight? I thought you would've gone with him but I guess not. Taemin said he saw Baekhyun there by himself and apparently he’s drunk off his ass. He’s a fucking lightweight, I don’t even know why he would go a party where he barely knows anyone and drink like that! Chanyeol and I are like half an hour away and the traffic is shit right now so I don’t even know when we’ll be able to get there.”_

Sehun cursed under his breath before quickly getting up to grab his car keys. “I’m on my way.”

 

♡

 

Wooseok’s apartment was definitely too small for the amount  of sweaty and intoxicated bodies crammed inside of it. The music is blaring off the walls, lights are dim enough for people to barely see where they’re going and the air smelled of vomit and cheap alcohol. Baekhyun had only been there for about half an hour. He spent the first ten minutes trying to look for Wooseok since he was the only one he knew there. He never would’ve thought it would be so hard to find one person in a one room apartment.

After feeling as if he wasted his time he took a couple shots of god knows what, which probably wasn’t a good idea since for one, he could’ve been drugged somehow and two, he was known for being the worst lightweight there was. He took a few sips of beer he found in the cooler and grimaced at the taste. He never liked the taste of beer. It hadn’t even been a full hour yet and he was already struggling to walk straight, stumbling into tables and bumping into people dancing to the loud music. The constant vibrating in his pocket was starting to irritate him since he knew it was most likely Sehun trying to talk him out of coming. Too late. He dug into his pocket anyway, his fingers taking a few seconds to work properly in his inebriated state.

A tired sigh slipped past his lips when he saw Sehun’s name on the screen. Two missed calls and five texts. He hated Sehun for not thinking he could take care of himself. He hated him for telling him what to do. He him for acting like they were actually a couple and for acting like he actually gave a damn about what happens to him. But what he hated the most was the way his heart was thumping in chest upon reading Sehun’s concerned texts. What Baekhyun hated most was Sehun’s way of always getting under his skin, always making him flustered when he least expected it, always making his heart race against his will.

He just didn’t understand. He didn’t understand anything that was going on, anything that he was feeling. Why was this happening to him? Why did Sehun have to happen to him? Tears of frustration started to prick at his eyes and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

He didn’t want to think about Sehun tonight. He came to the party to have fun and for once in months, he wanted to have fun without having the other on his mind.

 

♡

 

Wooseok finally found him two beers later.  Baekhyun was glued to the couch with his head resting on the arm rest, legs feeling too weak to walk anywhere, and his eyelids feeling heavy. “Hey there, cutie.” Wooseok plopped down next to him with a lopsided smile. It took a few seconds for Baekhyun to register who was talking to him. He gave the other a small grin and a playful hit to the arm. “Don’t call me that,” he giggled.

“I mean it though,” Wooseok said, eyes traveling down the shorter’s body while he wasn’t looking, “You feeling okay? How many drinks have you had?”

Baekhyun slowly nodded, his head feeling a bit too heavy at the moment. “Just a few.”

The other scooted closer, draped an arm around Baekhyun’s smaller frame as he leaned in. “You look really hot tonight, Baek.”

Baekhyun felt a shift in the mood, tried to get some distance between the two of them as he awkwardly chuckled. “W-What are you saying-”

“You know I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while now, but I heard you were dating Oh Sehun,” Wooseok breathed against his ear.

The shorter tensed up and tried to back to away while the other kept closing the distance between between them. He felt dizzy and nauseated, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or from the uncomfortable situation he was in.

“You should be with me instead,” the other smirked,  “I bet you I’m a whole lot better in bed.”

The sudden feeling of warm lips and tongue against the base of his neck had him terrified. He tried to push the other away with little to no strength. “S-Stop-” He squirmed in the other male’s arms, arms pressed against his chest trying to shove him away as he felt a hand snake around his waist and up his shirt. He had never felt so weak before in his life. Tears threatened to fall as he begged his body to sober up and regain some strength. “Wooseok, get off of me-”

“He said to get the fuck off of him.”

The next thing he saw was Wooseok getting ripped away from him and thrown onto the floor. Everyone in the living quickly dispersed to get away from Sehun’s range of fire. Wooseok quickly got up and lunged at the male that had just attacked him. The two wrestled each other onto the ground, throwing punches to each other’s faces as everyone watched and recorded with their phones. Sehun pinned the other to the ground, straddled him as he repeatedly threw blows to Wooseok’s face.

Baekhyun tore himself from his seat and grabbed onto the taller’s arm before he could get in another punch. “S-Stop, Sehun. P-Please,” he hiccuped as tears ran down his red cheeks. Sehun immediately softened at the other’s face and slowly lowered his hand before getting up.

“If you ever go near him again, I’ll fucking kill you.” Sehun took Baekhyun's in his and dragged him through the crowd of people and out the door.

Once they were outside Sehun blew up. “I can’t fucking believe you went to the party even though I told you not to!” Sehun yelled, making the shorter flinch. “Are you stupid? I fucking told you Wooseok was a creep and you still went. And you went _alone._ What would’ve happened if I wasn’t there to stop him? Why don’t you ever fucking listen to me?”

Baekhyun kept his head hanging, eyes glued to his feet as the taller lectured him. He never meant for any of this happen. How did Sehun even know he was there? Why was Sehun always there? “I-I’m sorry.”

“Sometimes I feel like you try to piss me off on purpose. Do you even think before you do anything?” the taller shouted.

Baekhyun felt something inside him snap. His guilt being replaced by anger once again as he looked up at the taller. “I-I piss you off? You’re the one that acts like you own me! I just don’t understand you, we’re not even a real couple. We’re barely _friends_. I’m tired of telling me what to do!” He turned the other way and tried to stomp off, though it was more like stumbling off. He was still extremely dizzy and his legs still felt like they were barely working. His vision was a bit off, causing him to almost run into a tree.

“Baek, where are you going,” Sehun sighed.

“I-I’m gonna go home.”

The taller held onto Baekhyun’s arms, steadying him. “How? You’re gonna walk home? It’s a twenty minute drive away from the dorms and you can’t drive, you’re fucking drunk. Just get in the car, I’m taking you home.”

The shorter glared at him, eyelids still heavy and his face felt a bit too warm for his liking. “I’m not getting the car with you.” He thought he heard the other mutter “fine” and before he knew it he was being hauled up and over Sehun’s shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

“Sehun, let me down!” He thrashed around in his hold. The taller rolled his eyes and shook his head as he felt the other’s weak punches at his back.

 

♡

Baekhyun woke up the next morning feeling extremely dehydrated with a pounding headache. The sunlight streaming in from the opened window nearly blinded him as he cracked an eye open. He groaned, shifting in his bed trying to escape from the heat of blankets until he realized that he wasn’t in his bed. Not only was he not on his own bed, but he his head was resting on a naked chest. His eyes slowly trailed up to the body’s face. He almost screamed if it weren’t for his dry throat when he finally realized he was sleeping next Sehun. A shirtless Sehun.

His nonstop movement woke said shirtless male up and he couldn’t help but to think how cute the shorter looked with his bed head. “Morning, babe.”

“W-Why are we in bed together? Why are you shirtless?” He peeked underneath the covers to make sure he was wearing a shirt. He was, just not his shirt. And he also had no pants on.

“Why am I wearing this? Where are my pants? Did we-” he swallowed hard before continuing, “Did something happen last night?”

Sehun propped himself up on his elbow, head tilted to the side as he smirked. “What do you think?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, a look of mortification overtook his face and he could feel the alcohol from the night before climbing back up his throat.

“I’m just kidding, silly.” The taller patted his head with a light chuckle. “We didn’t have sex last night, if that’s what you’re thinking. I took you back to your room but you didn’t have the key on you so I took you back here and you threw up all over your clothes so I put you in one of mine.”

Baekhyun could feel his heartbeat steadying again as he sighed in relief. “Oh...okay. T-Thank you and sorry for throwing up in your room.”

Sehun nodded and rose from his bed to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste to head to the bathroom. Baekhyun lied back down and closed his eyes trying to will away the pounding in his head. He tried to recall the night before, flashes of Wooseok trying to hit on  him and Sehun yelling at him came to his mind. He turned to his stomach and buried his face in the pillow to muffle his frustrated scream. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

 

♡

 

The two of them sat across from each other in the middle of the quad. Baekhyun could tell from the other’s face that he was still upset about what happened. “Look Sehun,” he sighed, “I-I’m really sorry okay? I should’ve listened to you about Wooseok and I shouldn’t have gone to party. I’m sorry for being such an asshole.” The few cuts and bruises on the other’s face made Baekhyun’s guilt 10x worse. Sehun got hurt trying to help him. He never would’ve gotten into the fight if Baekhyun had just listened to him and not go in the first place.

Sehun stared at the shorter while he thought of what to say. Sure, he was still pissed that Baekhyun went to that stupid party against his warnings and for making him seem like the bad guy even though he was just trying to help. But when Baekhyun looked at him with those sad, puppy dog eyes and adorable pout, Sehun just couldn’t bring himself to stay mad. Damn Baekhyun and his stupid cute face.

“It’s okay.” He reached over to give the other’s hand a gentle squeeze when he didn’t look too convinced that Sehun was actually forgiving him.

“Seriously, I’m sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt for me- I mean look at your face, it must really hurt and I feel so bad-” Baekhyun’s voice was breaking as he felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Sehun’s heart dropped. Baekhyun wasn’t going to cry was he? The taller internally groaned, he could barely handle seeing the other sad, he could not handle seeing him cry for fucks sake.

“Hey, hey don’t cry.” He soothingly said as he wiped away the fallen tear with his thumb. “Really, it’s fine. I’m fine see? Still alive no permanent damage. They’re just little bruises, I’ll live.” The other nodded and wiped his face with his sleeves. He felt somewhat humiliated that he just cried in front of Sehun. He also felt exhausted, not only physically but mentally and emotionally. Now that he was sober he still had no idea what any of these feelings meant.

All he knew that he needed a break from them. He needed a break from Sehun.

“Sehun, I think we should end this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i wasn't even planning on updating til like next week or smth but i had ideas for this chapter when i woke up this morning and the words just spilled from me like a fucking waterfall so yeah.... it's the longest chap so far so i really hope you guys like it!!! it's pretty dramatic and wild bc i love drama lol so sorry there's not much fluff but yeah tell me what you guys think!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated ! ♡
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


	6. as the pressure builds, so does the tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited/slightly changed as of 8/29/2018 
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes. ♡

Sehun paled at the other’s words, felt his mouth go dry as Baekhyun struggled to maintain eye contact. "W-What do you mean you wanna end this? End what?"

The shorter swallowed hard before explaining further. "End our fake relationship, you know like officially 'break up.' There's no need to keep it going since Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are already dating..." The look of sadness on the other's face made Baekhyun's chest tighten in a way he didn't want to admit. He really didn’t mean to hurt him like this. He didn't think this would hurt  _himself_ so much either. 

"Oh, right," Sehun said softly as he nodded. Neither of them looked at each other as they kept their gazes on the table. Silence greeted them soon after. Baekhyun felt like crying again. And why was that? There was never anything going on between them in the first place. They barely spoke to each other before the whole ordeal. It should've been easy for Baekhyun to end this. Whatever this was. It should've been been easy for Sehun, who never even wanted to do this in the first place. Why was Sehun making this harder for him? This shouldn't be difficult for either of them. Yet here Sehun was, quieter than ever with a look of disappointment that made Baekhyun want to take back everything he said. But he knew he couldn't do that.

"I-I guess I should go now. Thanks for agreeing to the plan and helping me. I-I'm glad we got our friends together, they would've been too dumb to do anything about it other wise," he awkwardly laughed.

Sehun quickly reached out to held onto the other’s hand, stopping him before he could walk away. "We can still hang out right? Like as friends?"

Baekhyun swallowed hard. He wanted to say yes. As he looked into the taller's hopeful eyes, he wanted to open his mouth to say yes, but something inside him stopped him from doing so. "We were never friends, Sehun. Just admit it. We were never friends before this. You only saw me as one of your potential hookups."

"Wait Baek-" Sehun swore he felt his heart break as he watched the other pull out of his grip and walked away.

 

 

♡

 

What he was expecting to come out of this whole situation, Sehun didn’t know. He did not expect, however, for this to happen. Baekhyun sure had come out of nowhere and knocked down on his ass without even realizing it. He had to admit, he had only seen the other as a potential hook-up at first. Even though it was true, it stung to hear the words come from the other’s mouth.

Things were different now. _He_ was different now. Sehun completely whipped by Byun Baekhyun and the other didn’t even know. Sehun groaned, letting his head fall from his hands and onto the wooden table. He should’ve stopped Baekhyun from leaving; he should’ve said the truth about how he felt. Now he just felt like a pathetic, lovesick puppy that just got abandoned by its owner.

“Hey Sehun.” His eyes perked up at the voice, disappointment immediately washed over him when he realized it wasn’t who he wanted it to be even though he knew that wasn’t Baekhyun’s.

“Oh, hey Kyungsoo.”

“Thanks again for getting Baek last night, he’s such a fucking idiot I can’t believe he went to a party and got drunk like that even though he was alone,” the shorter male sighed, “Speaking of him, do you know what you’re getting him for Christmas yet? I thought you might need help on what to get him so I came up with a list of things he’s been wanting if you needed ideas?”

Sehun's chest tightened, feeling even more heartbroken if that was even possible. “Oh uh, I probably won’t need it- you know considering we just broke up. Or I guess it’d be better to say I got dumped,” he chuckled tiredly.

Kyungsoo slowly relaxed his shoulders, giving the other boy a sympathetic look as he thought of what to say. As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to warm up to Sehun. He thought he and Baekhyun made a rather cute couple. Sure they weren’t the most perfect pair; he often caught them bickering over dumb things, but Sehun seemed to really care about Baekhyun. And that was exactly what his best friend needed.

“What happened?” he asked hesitantly.

The taller sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. If you find out, let me know yeah?”

 

♡

 

 _2 missed calls from Kyunggie_ _♡_

 _Kyunggie_ _♡_ _: hey sehun told me about the breakup_ _5:00 PM_

 _Kyunggie_ _♡_ _: are you ok?_ _5:00 PM_

 _Kyunggie_ _♡_ _: baek please answer me_ _5:05 PM_

 _To Kyunggie_ _♡_ _: I'm fine!_ _5:06 PM_

Baekhyun had been lying on his bed in silence, staring up at the ceiling ever since he got back to his dorm. He would be lying if he said he didn’t cry at a least a little bit when he reached the comfort of his bed. Why he cried, he didn’t even really know. Kyungsoo had been trying to get ahold of him for half an hour now. He hadn’t intended on telling him that he and Sehun broke up, at least not until a few days later when he was ready to talk about. He felt guilty for ignoring his calls and pretending like he was okay, but he couldn’t help it. He was dreading the conversation to come.

About fifteen minutes passed without another word from his friend. Baekhyun was somewhat grateful until the other barged into their shared room with a concerned look on his face. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you at your classes, but I’m guessing you ditched all of them today,” Kyungsoo frowned.

Baekhyun forced a smile as he sat up. "Yeah I’m still feeling a little messed up from last night. I thought you had class right now?" Kyungsoo sat down next to him, pulling him for a hug and Baekhyun could feel the tears pricking at his eyes again. "I ditched cause I wanted to make sure you were okay idiot, why didn't you tell me?"

"Of course I'm okay," he let out a tired chuckle, "I'm the one that broke up with him remember? And I didn't wanna ruin your morning with news about my horrible love life."

"Yeah but still. Have just been lying here all day? You know you can tell me if you're not okay, Baek."

"I'm fine! Really. I'm just still a little hungover from last night," he said  with a forced smile. Of course he wasn't okay. But the last thing he wanted to do was talk about it. He didn't even know what there was to talk about.

Kyungsoo pressed on when he realized Baekhyun wasn't going to open up. "What happened? Sehun didn't tell me why you guys broke up. Did you guys have a fight last night? I don't understand, I thought everything was going fine."

The other shook his head and fell back onto the bed, face first into his pillow. "I-It wasn't really a fight or anything. I don't know I just- I just got bored you know?" His words came out muffled. 

"You guys were really cute together. Are you sure you can't think over things? I mean I think there's something you're not telling me. You'd never just dump someone for such a dumb reason. Are you just scared that things are moving to fast? I'm sure Sehun would be fine to slow things down if you'd just talk to-"

It was all too much. He had been holding in everything for so long that he couldn't control the word vomit forcing its way out his mouth. "It was all fake, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed together in confusion. "What-"

"Our relationship, it was fake,” Baekhyun snapped, “Everything was about it was fake. I never liked him and I never will. We were only pretending to date so we could get you and chanyeol together okay? There's nothing going on between us." He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly after he finally exploded. The other male sat there quietly, his eyes shifting from Baekhyun then down to the floor. A part of Kyungsoo had known something was fishy, but he never thought he’d be right. "I see..." he breathed out.

The other tensed at his tone. He had known Kyungsoo for years, he knew the other was disappointed in him. Even if he didn’t want to admit it. "A-Are you mad,Soo?  I'm sorry I lied to you but you were suspicious at first and it was all I could think of to throw you off."

Kyungsoo sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "No I'm not mad. I kind of had a feeling you guys were pretending anyway."

"Then why are you asking me all this? Why are you trying to get us to make up?"

"Because I can tell you guys actually like each other and whether the relationship was fake or not!"

Baekhyun didn’t want to hear that. He wanted Kyungsoo to say that he and Sehun didn’t belong together. He wanted to hear something that would make his mind clearer. Why was everyone making this harder for him? “I really don’t wanna talk about this anymore, Soo. I’m gonna go out, I need some air. Don’t wait up for me okay?” He was out the door before Kyungsoo had a chance to stop him. 

♡

 

The night air was almost freezing and Baekhyun seriously regretted not grabbing another coat and scarf before he stomped out of his room. There was a soft winter breeze blowing through his hair. Little flakes of snow slowly fell from the sky and landed onto his head and shoulders. He really should’ve grabbed a beanie too. He had been wandering around the neighborhood for a couple hours. His original planned when he stormed out his dorm was to find shelter at a random cafe somewhere. It didn’t hit that he also forgot to grab his wallet until he was already half an hour away from campus and he really didn't feel like talking to anyone at work. 

He sighed, zipped up his hoodie and rubbed his hands together to warm them up as he found a park bench to situate himself on. He was being really dumb, he thought. He should really just go home and cover himself in layers of blankets, but he just wasn’t ready to hear Kyungsoo lecture him about Sehun again. The tips of his fingers felt numb from the cold winter air as he held onto his phone and checked his notifications. There were two texts from Jongdae. Baekhyun assumed that his best friend had told the other what happened and asked him to talk to him.

A twinge of disappointment pulled at his heartstrings when he saw that there were no missed calls or messages from Sehun. Not that he was expecting any. What was Sehun supposed to say anyway. Baekhyun figured he was right when he said that the other only saw him as a potential hook up and now that he had made it clear that he had no interest in him whatsoever, they were back to being merely acquaintances.

 It was only when familiar voice suddenly called out to him that he snapped out of his daze. “Hey.” He whipped his head around to see where it had come from.

“Baekhyun, right?” Jongin asked with a small smile. Baekhyun recognized him from the other day, his handsome face was a hard one to forget. 

The shorter nodded, returning the smile even though his lips felt frozen. “Hey, you’re uhm- Jongin, right?”

Jongin hummed. “What are you doing sitting out here by yourself? Aren’t you freezing your ass out here?” He motioned to the other’s thin hoodie.

“Oh uh yeah,” Baekhyun chuckled, “I kinda forgot my coat. Guess I was in a hurry or whatever.”

The taller nodded before unbuttoning his own coat and slipping it off his body. Baekhyun slightly stiffened when it was draped over his shoulders. “Oh uhm, I-I’m okay. You really don’t have to-”

“It’s fine. I just came back from practice so I’m kinda hot and sweating anyway.”

“So you’re giving me your sweat-soaked jacket?” he joked, “Thanks.”

Jongin laughed and sat down next to him and Baekhyun scooted over to give him more space. “So practice you said? Practice for what?”

“Dance practice. That’s why I’m here in the city. Sehun and I are in this dancing club, they have it a bunch of universities around the country and we met at one of the competitions.”

He instinctively tensed at the mention of Sehun. “That’s cool, I didn’t know Sehun danced.”

“Yeah, he’s really good,” Jongin nodded, “So how do you guys know each other?”

Speaking and thinking clearly slowly grew to be more difficult as they talked about Sehun. It seemed like he couldn't get away from him no matter where went and no matter how hard he tried. “We’ve known each other since high school. He was on the basketball team with one of my friends.”

“Are you guys close?”

“No,” the shorter chuckled bitterly, “Not at all, actually.”

Jongin raised a brow. “Really? ‘Cause I kinda heard you guys were like dating? I was really surprised to hear that ‘cause I know Sehun doesn’t really do dating. I haven’t known him for as long as you, but he’s told me he had this rule of never going past three months with someone, said he didn’t want anyone to get attached to him,” he scoffed.

“Oh right uhm," the shorter sighed, "It was all kind of fake. We were just pretending to so that we could get our friends together- it’s really complicated.”

“So you guys don’t actually like each other?” 

Baekhyun nodded, a small smile pulled at his lips. “Oh,” Jongin breathed out, “That’s a relief.”

“A relief? Why?” The shorter tilted his head to side, giving the taller a look of confusion.

“‘Cause I thought I was gonna have to steal you away from him.” A smirk tugged on the corner of Jongin’s lips as he looked at the other.

Baekhyun stared at him for a few seconds, taking a moment to process what he just heard. He felt the blush creeping up on his cheeks and it suddenly felt very warm around him. “W-What?”

The taller laughed at Baekhyun’s flustered state before resting his elbow on his knee and propping his head up in the palm of his hand. He stared at Baekhyun with a small smile that made said boy suddenly feel very self conscious. “You’re really cute,” Jongin chuckled, “Is that I meant to say. I’ve been meaning to ask you out but I wasn’t sure if anything was going on and I thought it’d be kinda awkward to ask Sehun.”  

Baekhyun could practically feel the heat radiating off his cheeks as the taller stared at him. His fingers nervously fidgeted with the hem of his hoodie. “O-Oh.”

“You know if you’re rejecting me, you can be straight up about it. I don’t bite,” Jongin teased, nudging the other’s arm.

“No-No! I mean I’m not rejecting you, I just-,” Baekhyun stuttered, mentally slapping himself in the face for looking so stupid in front of the other. “You just kind of caught me off guard that’s all.”

Jongin nodded understandingly, “Well I’m having a party at my place on New Year’s Eve. It’s not gonna be anything crazy, I promise. You’ll come right? You can bring a friend if you want.” Baekhyun opened his mouth to politely refuse the invitation. He didn’t think he would be that fun at a party this stage in his life. But he thought about it for a moment, thought about how maybe it would be good for him to go out and spend time with someone new. And maybe, just maybe, he could finally rid his thoughts of Oh Sehun.

 

♡

 

Sehun felt as if he had hit a new low. He had been lying in bed all day, his phone was constantly buzzing from past hook-up partners who had, somehow, already heard of his and Baekhyun’s “break-up.” He couldn’t even find the energy in him to reply. What happened to him? He had set rules for himself to prevent this exact thing from happening. Years spent trying to avoid heartbreak all gone to waste, all because of one guy. _Way to go, idiot._

He finally lifted his head up from the bed when he heard the door opening. “Hey where have you been? Thought you said you were gonna leave the studio a while ago?” he asked.

Jongin set down his gym bag, slipped his heavy coat off and threw it onto the other’s desk before taking a seat on the chair. “I did, but I ran into Baekhyun on the way back.”

Sehun’s ears perked up at the other’s name, though he tried not to make it too obvious he was interested. “Oh?”

“He told me you guys were only pretending to date, why didn’t you tell me! You knew I thought he was cute.” Jongin threw a wadded up paper ball at him.

Irritation slowly crept up Sehun’s back, a sense of possessiveness over Baekhyun threatened to take over. Why did Baekhyun have to be so lovable? “I didn’t think he’d want me to tell anyone.”

“You don’t actually like him, right?” the other said with raised brows. “‘Cause I kinda asked him out.”

That immediately captured Sehun’s attention. He whipped his head around to make sure he heard right. “Wait, you what?”

“Yeah I told him I thought he was cute and I invited him to my New Years party. You don’t have a problem with that right?”

Sehun swallowed hard as he fisted his bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. “Uhm, yeah no- I don’t have a problem with it. Go ahead.”

 _Fuck._ Why did he say that?

 

♡

 

Christmas went by in the blink of eye with Baekhyun trying to distract himself from his conflicting feelings by keeping himself busy with his family. He hadn’t heard from Sehun since the last time they talked and if he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t sure if he was glad or disappointed. New Year’s Eve came around the corner sooner than he realized, he had dragged Jongdae and his girlfriend to Jongin’s party since Kyungsoo had already made plans with Chanyeol.

“Not to be a downer or anything, but isn’t Sehun gonna be here?” Hyejeong punched her boyfriend in the arm, mouthing “shut up” when he pouted.

Baekhyun shrugged. “Probably.”

“Isn’t it gonna be awkward? You know like, having his friend trying to get at his ex-boyfriend and all? It’s only been a few weeks.”

Baekhyun slightly tensed, feeling rather uncomfortable at the mention of his “ex.” Of course he knew Sehun was most likely going to be there. He and Jongin were friends, after all. Knowing this, he knew he probably shouldn't have came. Maybe a part of him was hoping to see Sehun again or maybe he really wanted to something to happen between him and Jongin so that he could prove to Kyungsoo that he didn’t have feelings for Sehun. Perhaps it was a mixture of both- though he was really hoping it was the latter.

“Uhm, I don’t know. But that’s why you guys are here, to keep things from being awkward,” he said.

“I’m sure everything will be fine, Baek,” Hyejeong gave him a reassuring smile before glaring at her insensitive boyfriend. The other male rolled his eyes and followed after the other as they walked up to Jongin’s apartment. Jongin’s place was pretty spacious for a college student. He had told Baekhyun about a couple of his modeling gigs here and there, so he figured that was how the other was paying rent. There wasn’t nearly as many people as the last party he went to, which he was happy about. There were no intoxicated bodies struggling to keep upright and no one was puking their brains out in the corner of the room.

Everyone was scattered across the living room, chatting and laughing together on the couch and carpeted floor while a movie was running on the TV. He was glad he came, Baekhyun thought. It felt good to be out and having fun after he had been moping around for week pretending like his brain didn’t feel as if it was melting in his skull. “I’m gonna go look for Jongin.”  The couple nodded and found a place to sit as Baekhyun headed off to look for the kitchen. A sharp turn around the corner and he suddenly found himself slamming into a firm chest. “Sorry I didn’t see-”

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun tensed at the voice, reluctant to look up at the face, because he already recognized who it belonged to. The words got caught in his throat and the thumping in his chest began to quicken as he locked eyes with the taller. Sehun’s eyes darted from the other’s eyes down to his slightly parted pink lips and all he wanted to do was pull him in close and never let go. Baekhyun swallowed hard before taking a step to the left to get out of the other’s way, only to be blocked again when Sehun took a step in front of him.

The shorter stepped to the left, sighing when Sehun blocked his exit once again. “Sorry, but do you have something to say or are you just trying to waste my time again?” Baekhyun snapped. The look of hurt that flashed across the taller’s face made Baekhyun’s chest constrict in guilt.

“I just wanna talk-”

“Hey, Baek. There are you are, I’ve been looking for you.” Sehun stiffened at the sight of Jongin, annoyance rising up in his chest as the other held onto Baekhyun’s wrist. The other male gave Baekhyun's hand a slight tug and told him he had something he wanted to show him. The shorter absentmindedly nodded as he gave Sehun one last glance before turning away to follow Jongin. He was stopped, however, with a tug of his other arm in the opposite direction. Both he and Jongin turned around to Sehun with his hand still wrapped around Baekhyun’s wrist, a dark look in his eyes as if he refused to let him go.

The shorter male swallowed hard as the two glared at each other, standing their ground, their grips on his wrists slowly tightening. He could practically feel the tension in air. Just what did he get himself into?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellloo my lovely readers, sorry for the long wait! I was busy with everything going on during break and all. Hope you all had a good break also! This was suppose to be the last chapter before the bonus smut chapter but it got very long so I just decided to break it up so this chap is kinda just a boring filler chap before it gets to the drama later lmaoo. Hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless and see you guys next time ~ 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated !
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


	7. baby, i've been saving this for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written at like 2am and unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes :')))♡  
> also warning: mentions of alcohol! 
> 
> edited/slightly changed as of 8/29/2018

“Uhm-” Baekhyun cleared his throat, “You guys are kind of hurting me.”

A fake smile formed on Jongin’s face and he let go of the shorter’s arm. “Sehun, can I talk to you for a sec?” Baekhyun looked at the two of them in confusion as they walked out into the backyard. As soon they were out of Baekhyun’s sight, Jongin lightly shoved Sehun with a frown. “Dude, what are you doing?”

What _was_ he doing? Sehun had no intentions of starting trouble when he arrived at Jongin’s house tonight, yet here he was. “What do you mean?” he feigned innocence. 

  
“Oh god, don’t play dumb. You know what I mean!” the other hissed. “I thought you said you didn’t have a problem with me going out with him?”

Sehun crossed his arms against his chest. He was not going to back down this time. "Well I changed my mind.”

Jongin scoffed, “What do you mean you changed your mind? You guys were never even dating. He doesn’t like you.”

Rage quickly rose up in Sehun’s chest as his hands balled up into tight fists. He had known Baekhyun since high school, Jongin’s only known him for what, a month? It was unbelievable that Jongin was acting like he knew Baekhyun better than him. “This is like the second time you’ve guys met up, you barely know him. Do you even really like him?”

Jongin scoffed, “Of course I do, he’s cute.”

The other rolled his eyes. “Cut the bullshit, Jongin. I mean actually _like_ him. I saw the texts from Soojung the other week, I know you guys are hooking up. What do you want with Baekhyun?”

“Don’t you think you’re a hypocrite asking me that? Come on, Sehun. We both know you don’t exactly believe in monogamy.”

How dare Jongin act like he knew everything about Sehun. “Things are different now. Baekhyun’s different, so stay away from him.”

“You don’t own him, Sehun. He can make his own choices and he obviously didn't fucking want you.”

Sehun was _fuming_ , to say the least. His eyes quickly filled with resentment as he rolled up his sleeves before impulsively lunging at the other, ready to throw a punch to his smug face. He quickly was stopped when his best friend intercepted and forcibly dragged him away. “Dude, don’t do this. It isn’t worth it, Baek’s gonna be pissed if he finds you started a fight with him,” Chanyeol urged. Sehun took a deep breath and reluctantly turned away, trying to calm his temper. He seriously couldn’t believe Jongin. He was suppose to be his friend, how could he do this to him?

Dragging him away, Chanyeol tried his best to unwind his friend, though Sehun wasn’t the easiest to talk to when he was angry. “Kyungsoo told me everything, are you okay?”

“Do I look okay?” Sehun scoffed, feeling a bit guilty at his harsh tone. He knew Chanyeol was just trying to make him feel better. Just what had his life come to. It was New Year’s Eve, he was in a house full of people he barely knew, forced to watch the guy he likes and his “friend” flirt. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. Chanyeol had never seen the other caught up on someone like this before. Sehun rarely ever had deep feelings for anyone, really.

“You...really like Baekhyun huh?” Chanyeol timidly asked.

The other male sighed, buried his face in hands before looking up at his best friend and nodding.

“You should tell him then.”

  


♡

 

Baekhyun had no idea what had happened between the two after they stormed off together. Jongin refused to tell him, only brushing him off with a forced smile when he asked if everything was okay. He could tell things were definitely _not okay_ , but he promised himself he would try to keep Sehun out of his mind tonight.

That was definitely easier said than done, especially when he could feel the other’s gaze burning holes in the back his head the entire night. Baekhyun spent most of the night with Jongin, who was rather excited to introduce him to his other friends. The party was relatively peaceful compared to other ones he had been to, besides the noticeable tension between Jongin and Sehun. Jongdae was great at keeping the mood up and making dumb jokes to keep Baekhyun somewhat distracted. He was very glad that he dragged Jongdae along with him.

After having a beer Baekhyun was already feeling tipsy, settling down on the couch to keep from accidentally bumping into anyone or anything. Jongin joined him, plopping down right beside him after his sixth drink or so. Baekhyun felt a bit embarrassed he was such a lightweight. It was about ten o’clock, just about a couple more hours ‘til the countdown, so Hyejeong suggested they pop in a movie while they were waiting since everyone was starting to settle down in the living room anyway.

They all voted on a movie, Dumb and Dumber won and Baekhyun was more than happy with their choice since comedies were his favorite. Hyejeong put the DVD in before taking a seat next to Jongdae on the floor and immediately leaned into his chest. A small smile tugged at Baekhyun’s lips at the sight. They’ve had always been such a cute couple. About ten minutes into the movie and Baekhyun could feel the alcohol working it’s magic as his head slowly fell onto Jongin’s shoulder. His eyelids felt heavier and heavier with every minute passing.

Jongin was fast asleep next to him, his head propped up by his arm and his breathing already slow and steady. _Cute_ , Baekhyun thought. He was just about to close to his eyes when he felt the cushion of the couch beneath him dip. His tired eyes shifted, absentmindedly checking to see who had just sat down next to him. Sehun glanced at him, making eye contact with the other before reverting his attention back to the screen, acting as if nothing happened. Baekhyun swallowed hard as he slowly lifted his head up from Jongin’s shoulder.

His body felt tense as he sat upright to put some space between himself and Sehun. Their thighs touched when the taller shifted, spreading his legs a bit as he leaned back onto the couch to get comfortable. They were barely touching, yet the slight movement had Baekhyun warming up. He hated Sehun for having this effect on him.

He willed himself to keep his eyes straight and his attention on the movie, which was working for while. That is until Sehun happened, again. Baekhyun sucked in a breath, his body freezing when he felt Sehun’s larger hand grab onto his own and pulling it down in the space between their legs so no one else could see. He felt the taller’s warm, slender fingers sliding up and down the palm of his hand, sending a shudder up his arm.

The shorter quickly glanced around the room to see if anyone noticed before giving the other male a look of disbelief when Sehun was still maintaining his usual, stoic face, still looking at the screen in front of them. The taller’s fingers slowly drawing circles in his palm had Baekhyun’s mind blanking and heart racing. Half of him hoped Jongdae would cause a distraction with that loud voice of his and the other half of him didn’t want Sehun to stop.

He was finally snapped out of his stupor when everyone erupted into laughter at a funny scene from the movie, nearly causing him to piss himself as he retracted his hand away from the taller as fast as possible. Sehun gave him a look of both hurt and confusion as he watched him suddenly stand up. The shorter mumbled a quick “bathroom” before scurrying off while everyone was still trying to calm down from hysterical laughter.

As soon as he reached the safety of the bathroom and the door closed behind him, a long sigh slipped past his lips. Baekhyun looked at himself the mirror, noticed how his cheeks were slightly flushed. He sighed once again. He looked at the hand that Sehun had touched just moments ago. The thumping of his heart in his chest grew faster as he remembered how warm and nice Sehun’s hand felt against is.

He groaned as he turned on the faucet, slapping cold water onto his face before telling himself to snap of it.  _He’s just trying to play you!_ After a minute of composing himself, he took one last look in the mirror. He nodded to himself before opening the door to exit. He almost jumped out of his skin when he opened the door, only to reveal Sehun leaning in the doorway.

Before the shorter could protest he was being shoved back into the room and up against the sink with the door shutting behind them. The taller framed the smaller male against the counter with his arms, his face leaning in closer as he watched Baekhyun’s eyes widen in surprise. “W-What are you doing?”

Sehun kept a calm demeanor, his expression unchanged as he maintained eye contact with the flustered male. “What do you mean?”

“Y-You know what I mean!” the shorter huffed. “And what were you thinking doing all that stuff out there! What if Jongin was awake- What if Jongin had seen-”

The unpleasant feeling of jealously began to rise again at the mention of the other's name. “Stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself, Baek. Do you _actually_ like Jongin?” The question had Baekhyun taken aback. Even _he_ wasn’t sure if he really liked Jongin or not. Sure, Jongin was nice and seemed to really like him, but things were complicated.

“It’s none of your business! And why would you even care?”   

Sehun eyed him for a few seconds, his face unreadable. Before he knew it, Baekhyun was getting lifted up onto the counter of the sink, forced to sit with the taller standing between his thighs. The new position had him flushing, had his heart thumping so fast in his chest he was worried Sehun could hear it. “Look at me in the eyes and tell me you’re not attracted to me,” Sehun said lowly. His tone sent a shudder down Baekhyun’s spine. His dark eyes made him feel hotter and more self conscious than he already was a second ago.

The promxity had his mind blanking, the words caught in his throat as the taller stared at him. He opened his mouth to answer when the door suddenly flung open to reveal a somewhat intoxicated Jongdae. “Hey Baek! We just drew on Yixing’s face and he looks fucking hilar-” Jongdae stopped in his tracks, jaw hung open as he stared at the two in shock.

Baekhyun was extremely grateful they forgot to lock the door earlier, yet mortified they were caught in such a compromising position. “Coming,” he muttered as he pushed the taller away from him and hopped down from the counter.

  
  


♡

  


“Dude...were you guys about to fuck?” Jongdae snickered.

Baekhyun scoffed, punching his friend’s arm. “Of course not!”

The other didn’t seem convinced as he raised a brow. “Then what were you guys doing?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Just talking, I don’t know. He was being weird.”

“So...you like him, don’t you?” This again. This was opposite of why he took Jongdae with him instead of Kyungsoo. These were the last words he wanted to hear tonight!

“What are you even talking about? Of course I don’t! The whole reason why I dragged you here was so you could keep him away from me! Thank you so much for doing your one job, by the way,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“I dunno, man,” Jongdae shrugged. “Sure looked like you guys were about to start eating each other’s faces if I hadn’t come barging in.”

 _That’s not true!_ He was most definitely _not_ going to kiss Sehun. At least, that was what he told himself. “Ugh you sound just like Kyungsoo."

“You know Kyungsoo is always right.” Damn him. Kyungsoo _was_ alright, though Baekhyun would never give him the satisfaction of telling him that.

“Look, even if I did like him, I just...don’t trust him. He’s never been in a serious, long term relationship his entire life. All he cares about is his next target to fuck and I don’t want exactly want my first relationship to suck. My lonely love life is already miserable as it is, thank you very much.”

Jongdae sighed. Why did his friends have to be so stubborn? First Kyungsoo and now Baekhyun, what was he ever going to do with these two. “I know he doesn’t exactly have the _best_ reputation, but I dunno, kinda seems like he’s changed? Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were telling me how he seemed pretty bummed after you guys ‘broke up’ or whatever. Yeol said he didn’t even wanna leave his room for a while. I know you’re scared, but maybe you could give him a shot?”

The other remained silent, not exactly knowing what to say. He hadn’t even gotten his own feelings completely figured out yet. How was he supposed to make a decision that would drastically change his life? _Oh god,_ Baekhyun thought, _So this is what is people mean when they say I’m dramatic._

“Look you’re one of my closest friends, so obviously I don’t wanna see your dumb ass get hurt. Do whatever you want, I’ll support your decision no matter what.”

“Thanks, Dae.” Baekhyun gave him a small smile.

“But if you guys do together, you better give me some credit! It’ll be like a thank you for setting me and Hyejeong up,” Jongdae chuckled.

  


♡

 

 

Baekhyun successfully avoided a certain someone for the remainder of the night up until the countdown. He, Jongdae, and Chanyeol had passed time by messing with Yixing in his sleep. Apparently Yixing was also a total lightweight, completely knocking out after two beers.

Once it closer and closer to midnight, Jongdae and Hyejeong quickly found each other so they could be on time for their New Year’s kiss. Chanyeol was pouty, quite sad that Kyungsoo was suddenly busy with family so they had to cancel their plans.  Jongin woke up at about 11:30, Baekhyun was sure to tease him for falling asleep so soon into the movie. It was now 11:58. Everyone excitedly regathered in the living room, the house was filled with sounds of laughter and chatter. Jongin stood in front of Baekhyun, flashing a smile as they waited for the countdown.

The shorter glanced around the room before his eyes landed on Sehun. He quickly looked away, feeling somewhat guilty. Even if he had no actual reason reason to be. Why did he feel so guilty? He was supposed to be here with Jongin. Before he knew it they were counting down. He looked at Jongin once again, giving him a small smile. Was he really about to kiss Jongin?

_10..._

He swallowed hard, watched as Jongin’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

_9..._

His eyes quickly found Sehun again. The taller had a look of hurt on his face and Baekhyun felt his heart drop.

_8..._

He reverted his attention back to Jongin.

_7..._

Did he even like Jongin?

_6..._

Should he have listened to Kyungsoo and Jongdae?

_5..._

Did he like Sehun?

_4..._

He looked back at Jongin before deciding.

_3..._

Shutting his eyes tight, he prepared to be kissed by Jongin.

_2..._

But then he felt a large hand clamp down on his shoulder, swiftly spinning him around.

_1..._

A familiar pair of soft lips pressed against his as the clock struck twelve. Rising on his tippy toes, he leaned into the kiss and felt two warm hands cupped his cheeks. His eyes fluttered open when everyone started cheering for the new year. Sehun pulled away, only to lean again to press another chaste kiss on the shorter’s lips. Baekhyun felt as if his heart was going to jump right out his chest. His face suddenly felt very hot and he was pretty sure he was as red as a tomato.

“Sehun, what the fuck-” Jongin didn’t have time to finish his thought as the other male stormed out of the house with Baekhyun’s hand in his own. 

Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Hyejeong all exchanged surprised looks in silence as they watched them leave the apartment. 

“Well that was dramatic,” Jongdae chirped.

  


♡

 

“Sehun wait-”

Everything happened so fast. Baekhyun had expected Sehun to give him at least a couple days to think things over and sort out his feelings. But there he was, swept away, now standing in the freezing cold under some tree he was pretty sure he heard bees flying around earlier. “Sehun-” he tried again.  

“Just listen to me, Baek,” the taller sighed. The desperation in his voice was enough to shut Baekhyun up. He looked up at the other and waited for him to continue.

“I know I haven’t exactly been the best candidate for being your boyfriend. But I think- I think I love you.”

Baekhyun swore he forgot to breathe for a few seconds, eyes widening as he stared up at the other. “You l-love me?”

“Yeah,” Sehun lightly laughed. “I know it sounds crazy coming from me. I know I’ve never had a serious relationship, but I can’t stop thinking about you. Do you know how crushed I was when you wanted to end everything? You’re the only person I can even see myself with and I just want you to give me a chance.” Sehun had never been so nervous before in his life. His heart was racing and palms were sweating as he waited for a reply. This love thing sure was hard.

“Wow,” the shorter breathed out, “And they call _me_ dramatic.”

A wave of relief washed over him when a little smile formed on Baekhyun’s face. That was a good sign right? Sehun laughed as he shook his head as he took both of the other’s hands in his own. “Look, I know you think I’m only in it for the sex, but I’m not. I promise.  I seriously think... I love you.”

Baekhyun nodded and sighed before replying. “I know- I know you’re not just in it for sex. I was just...scared of getting hurt so I blamed you for it. I’m sorry about everything I said.”

The taller nodded, giving Baekhyun’s hands a reassuring squeeze. They stood in silence for a few minutes, staring at the ground with their fingers interlocked. “So...does that mean you love me too?”

“I guess...that’s what I mean,” the shorter chuckled.

“Come on, you have to say it! I said it twice! It’s your turn now,” Sehun pouted. He stomped his feet and swung their arms like a child trying to beg his mom for candy. A giggle escaped Baekhyun’s mouth as he watched his now-real-boyfriend acting so childish.

“Alright, alright,” he cooed. “I love you too.” A wide smile broke out onto the taller’s face as he pulled Baekhyun in for a bone crushing hug. The shorter nuzzled his face into the crook of Sehun’s neck as a huge grin pulled at his lips. He could get to used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Here is the final chap; this is technically the end of the story but there will be a bonus smut chapter for those that wanna stick around for the smut hoohoo... but yeah if you don’t wanna read smut then just ignore the next update! 
> 
> Anyway sorry this took so long, i only have week left of my break so i really wanted to enjoy it before i got swamped with work again lmao and i kept meaning to write this week but i only get inspired at night, but sometimes id be too tired and whatnot...i finished this really late last night so there are definitely going to be mistakes lolol.. sorry! i'll prob go back and fix them later like i always do. i always suck at writing endings like ... i really suck at it so sorry if its not that good lmao
> 
> so yeah anyway sorry this a/n is so long but anyway hope you guys liked it and thank you for following me on my chaptered fic journey lmao. :’))♡
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated ~! ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


	8. i bloom just for you (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited/slightly changed as of 8/29/2018
> 
> this chapter contains smut! so please don't read if you don't like reading smut, it doesn't affect the storyline at all so don't worry! last chapter was technically the last one this is just a bonus chapter. 
> 
> also unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes ♡

If being with Sehun had taught Baekhyun anything, it was not listen to rumors. It had only been about two months since they officially started dating and he had already lost count of things he’s heard about his boyfriend around campus. More specifically, about his boyfriend’s sex life. Baekhyun tried not to let them get to him, knowing very well that Sehun’s jealous past partners were just trying to scare him off. But lately it’s been getting him for more than he’d like to admit. Baekhyun knew Sehun was experienced in the sex department. _Very_ experienced.

He himself was a little _less_ experienced. Okay so he was a total virgin. The only action he’s had was from his own hand.  Not to sound completely lame or anything, but he had never even tried fingering himself before. How was he supposed to fit an entire dick up there? And from what he’s seen when Sehun wears his favorite grey sweatpants, it wouldn't exactly be an easy fit. And if he already wasn’t scared enough of that alone, now he had to worry about these damn rumors!

He had heard from people, mostly girls, that Sehun was “super into BDSM” and that he should probably just break up him now because he probably wouldn’t be able to handle it. He ignored them at first, but then enough people started telling him the same thing over and over again it now had him convinced at least some of it was somewhat true. Was he ready for a dominate Sehun? Was he ready to get tied up, gagged, and spanked or whatever his boyfriend enjoyed doing? Baekhyun flushed at the thought, wondered what kind of person he was dating in the first place.

Sehun had been taking things slow for Baekhyun’s sake, for which he was thankful. The closest they ever got to having sex was a couple weeks ago when they were making out on Sehun’s bed. The taller was quite close to stripping Baekhyun of his pants if it weren’t for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo coming back from their dinner date. Baekhyun was dying to talk about it with someone and as much as he loved Kyungsoo, he knew his best friend probably wouldn’t want to hear about their sex life. So that’s why he was he sitting in front of Chanyeol, watching him as he inhaled his lunch.

“Look Chanyeol, I’m gonna ask you something and you have to _promise_ not to tell Sehun, okay?”

The taller looked at him with furrowed brows. “Uhm, okay?”

“So, you guys tell each other like, everything, right?” Chanyeol looked somewhat hesitant, but nodded nonetheless.

“Okay so I’m just gonna come out and say it,” Baekhyun took a deep breath before continuing. “Is Sehun super kinky? Like is he into BDSM and all that stuff?”

Chanyeol nearly choked on his chicken, spitting everything he had in his mouth onto the table. The shorter grimaced in disgust and backed away as he continued to cough. “W-What?”

“You heard me! Does he actually like to tie people up and uh- spank them or something?”

“Uhm, I don’t really know to be completely honest with you.”

The shorter sighed, “I thought you guys told each other everything!”

“We do! But it’s not like we spill intimate details about our sex life before bed!” Chanyeol retorted “Why are you even asking? Where is this coming from?”

Baekhyun timidly scratched the back of his head, feeling somewhat embarrassed he was talking to someone he wasn’t even that close with about something so personal. “I dunno...I guess I’ve been…hearing things around school.”

“Okay...but if he was into that stuff, don’t you think you would’ve found out by now?”

He was seriously beginning to regret coming to Chanyeol about this. “We haven’t exactly...had sex yet.”

The taller quirked a brow at him. “Really? Wow considering it’s Sehun I’m surprised you didn’t have sex on the first date. He really does love you huh.”

“Gee thanks for being so surprised that he loves me...”

“Sorry that’s not what I meant,” Chanyeol quickly apologized. “I’m just saying I know how Sehun is and his sex drive is through the roof. Kid’s got no self control.”

Baekhyun nodded as he played with his salad. “It’s probably because I said I wanted to take things slow.”

“Ah well, I’m sure if you ask him about this uhm- BSDM stuff, I’m sure he’ll be upfront about it?”

He was right, Baekhyun supposed, but that didn’t make it any easier. This was his first relationship ever, how was he supposed to know what to do in this situation? Maybe it would've been easier to stay single forever.

  


♡

 

Movie nights almost always resulted in a hot makeout session. Whenever Sehun said “wanna watch a movie tonight?” Baekhyun knew he meant “you wanna come over and make out on my bed for two hours?” Maybe it was from the lack of sex for three months, but Sehun was more eager than usual this night as he slotted his mouth over the other’s. One minute Baekhyun was laughing at the funny scene and the next minute his boyfriend’s tongue was in his mouth and his hands were up his shirt.

The shorter whimpered into the kiss, his body unconsciously shuddering as Sehun licked into his mouth. His teeth grazed against his tongue, sending shivers down his spine and causing his grip on the taller’s t-shirt to tighten. Sehun is relentless. His large, rough hands roam the other’s body, touching any skin he could get his hands on as his lips moved fast and hard against his boyfriend’s. Baekhyun was the first to pull away, panting for breaths as the taller dropped down to pepper kisses down his neck.

A high pitched whine slipped past his parted lips when Sehun sucked on the sensitive patch of skin just below his jaw. He flushed in embarrassment, instantly shutting his lips to keep any more noises from escaping. “You’re cute,” Sehun chuckled.

“Shut up," he pouted. The taller’s hands slid down Baekhyun’s body and down to his jeans. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped it before pulling them down completely before the shorter had time to react. Baekhyun was on his back, breathless and legs exposed as Sehun looked down at him while slipping his own shirt off and unbuckling his belt. The shorter suddenly felt the heat spread from his face throughout his entire body. Was he mentally prepared for this? “A-Are you gonna use that to whip me?”

“What? No?” Sehun said with a confused look. “Did you want me to?” He never pegged the other as someone who was into that kind of thing.

“No, no I just thought- isn’t that what you usually do?” The flushed on his cheeks intensified at the words. It was already embarrassing enough that he didn’t know what to do, Was Sehun really going to make him say it out loud?

“I’m uh not really following, babe. Do you want me to hit you with my belt?”

Baekhyun nervously glanced around the room, eyes avoiding his boyfriend's. “It’s just that...I heard you’re into uhm- BDSM and all that stuff...I know I’m not experienced like you but I-I love you so I’m willing to try it. You don’t have to hold back for me.”

“Baek, I’m not into BDSM,” Sehun chuckled. “I don’t know where you’re hearing this from, but really I’m not. And even if I was, I’d never force you to do anything you didn’t want to.”

Baekhyun slowly nodded, feeling rather confused and embarrassed at his misunderstanding. Though he felt extremely lucky to have such a caring boyfriend. “So you don’t like tying people up and uh spanking them?”

“I mean if you’re into that I’m willing to try,” the taller smirked.

The shorter rolled his eyes. “God why do I like you again?”

“You don’t. You love me.”

  


♡

 

Sehun found his boyfriend’s highly sensitive body extremely cute, in a “I wanna eat you up and see you moaning my name underneath me” kinda way.

He had only one finger in the shorter and he was already a whimpering, sweaty mess. Baekhyun gasped as Sehun pushed in deeper, massaging inside him until he was ready for another digit. His bangs were plastered to his forehead from the sweat, bottom lip swollen from his front teeth biting into it. He didn’t know how Sehun did it, always knowing where to touch him to make him squirm and cry from pleasure. It was like his boyfriend knew his body better than he did himself.

The taller’s free came up to give Baekhyun’s hardened member a slow, teasing stroke, his thumb swiping over the sensitive head, which had him involuntarily bucking up his hips. His body already felt like it was on fire. Every single patch of skin touched by the taller’s large hands felt as if it was leaving a permanent mark in his skin. A high pitched whine slipped past his lips once Sehun added another digit. His long, slender fingers slowly scissored him open. The stretch burned, it was good kind of burn. The kind that had Baekhyun throwing his head back in pleasure and jaw hanging as he panted.

He almost cried from the loss when Sehun removed his fingers before situating himself in between the shorter’s legs. “You’re sure you ready to do this?” Baekhyun swallowed hard, quickly nodding because he was already hanging on by a thread. The fit is awfully tight when Sehun finally pushed into him. A low groan escaped from the back of the taller’s throat as Baekhyun’s tight entrance enveloped him. Baekhyun gasped loudly, his body tensing up as his hands immediately reach out to grip at the sheets. “Fuck,” Sehun groaned.

Baekhyun tried his best to form words, though failing to do so with him feeling as if he just got the air knocked out of him. The stretch is a bit painful, tears well up in the corner of his eyes as he tried to relax and get use to Sehun’s size. “Are you okay?” Sehun asked. The shorter took a deep breath before nodding. Sehun finally moved, slowly rocking his hips. The shallow thrusts were enough to drive Baekhyun crazy. His chest heaved as he panted, eyes sewn shut and pretty lips parted.

Baekhyun felt so, so good around him. Sehun didn’t think he could ever get enough of him. His hands bruised into the soft flesh of the shorter’s thighs, blunt fingernails creating little marks in his otherwise flawless skin. Baekhyun tried hard to be quiet, well aware their dorms were most definitely _not_ soundproof, but it was hard when his boyfriend was fucking deep into at such agonizingly slow pace.

He muffled his moans into his own arms, feeling self-conscious about his loud mouth and the paper thin walls of their dorm. Sehun lowly chuckled as he grabbed onto the shorter’s arm, pulling it away from his face. “I wanna hear you, baby.” A stuttered moan left his lips once his hand was pulled away. Baekhyun was beyond mortified that his boyfriend’s words had such an effect on him. He felt like screaming, yet speechless at the same time. The air felt so incredibly hot, almost suffocating as Sehun thrusted into him.

Just when Baekhyun thought he finally had a grip on his sanity, his boyfriend grabbed onto his leg and slung it over his shoulder. The new position had him feeling even more exposed, if that was even possible. He could feel the heat spread throughout his body as Sehun stared down at him, eyes almost black and glazed with lust.

The taller finally picked up the pace, pulling out almost all the way before snapping his hips forward and fucked into his boyfriend’s smaller frame. A choked sob ripped from his throat, hot tears finally falling from his eyes as Sehun hit a particular spot inside of him. “ _A-Ah!_ ” he keened. “ _S-Sehun-”_

The taller darkly chuckled. “Does it feel good?”  Baekhyun’s mind was blank, unable to form a coherent response. He raised his hips, unable to stop himself from bucking them up against the other’s.

“Tell me, baby,” Sehun coaxed. “Tell me how good it feels.”

Baekhyun clenched down on the taller at his words, breath hitched in his throat as he blinked away the tears of pleasure. “ _G-Good_ ,” he choked out, “I-It feels g-good.”

Sehun is not a gentle lover, Baekhyun quickly found out. The snap of his hips were fast, rough, had the shorter sobbing brokenly as his body jerked. Baekhyun helplessly whimpered as his boyfriend’s rough fingers dug into his pelvis. The pleasured sounds shot straight down to Sehun’s dick, made him feel like he was on the edge of losing control. He grit his teeth as he rocked harder into the other’s pliant body, fucking him into a sobbing mess.

“You feel so fucking good, baby,” Sehun said, his voice deep and rough. Baekhyun involuntarily trembled at his tone. The taller dropped his leg from his shoulder before bending down to suck dark bruises on his boyfriend’s fair skin. His teeth sunk into the sensitive part of shorter’s neck, just where he knew Baekhyun liked it.

A shaky cry slipped past Baekhyun’s parted lips. The taller hastened his thrusts, angling his hips so he knew he’d hit the other’s sensitive bundle of nerves. Baekhyun saw white, voice sounded so lost as Sehun pistoned into his sweet spot over and over again. “ _C-Can’t-_ ” he gasped.

“Can’t what, baby?”

Baekhyun would cry if he didn’t already have tears flowing down his face. Sehun quietly grunted as he fucked the smaller open. He could already feel the need to come undone building up in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t think he’d be able to last much longer, not with Baekhyun clenching down on him so, so good. He looked so fucking good like this. Back arched, jaw hanging as he gasped up at the ceiling, his face flushed and pretty lips swollen, Sehun loved every single bit of it. He relished in the way his name fell from the shorter’s mouth, breathless and wrecked.

The shorter threw his head back again as Sehun slowed down, lazily thrusting into his prostate. With the column of his neck exposed, Sehun took the opportunity to leave more marks. He had always been told he was he a bit possessive. He pressed hot open mouthed kisses along Baekhyun’s jaw, occasionally stopping to sink his teeth into the skin and then sucking at it.

Baekhyun thought he was gonna go crazy. Soft hiccups flowed out his mouth as he rolled his hips against the other’s. All he wanted was to come, his body was craving, aching for it.  _“P-Please,”_ he begged.

“Please what, babe?” Sehun smirked. Baekhyun bit onto his knuckles as he helplessly whined.

Sehun darted out his tongue to wet his lips at the sight. The shorter felt a wave a pleasure run down his spine as his boyfriend looked down at him like he was his prey. “Come on baby, beg for it.”

“P-Please make me come,” Baekhyun finally managed to choke out. Sehun quickly bent down to press a chaste kiss on his lips before palming the back of Baekhyun’s thighs and pulled him closer. Snapping his hips forward, he thrusted fast and deep, hitting the spot that had Baekhyun seeing white over and over until the shorter was a sobbing wreck.

Baekhyun finally came with a sob of the taller’s name, face toward the ceiling as he gasped. His body tensed up as he came in thick spurts, creating a mess on his stomach. It doesn’t take Sehun very long to come afterwards, his thrusts became more erratic until he buried himself deep in the other as he emptied himself into Baekhyun. The shorter quietly whined as Sehun pulled out before falling down onto the bed beside his boyfriend. They both lied there in silence, panting as they came down from their high. Sehun rolled over, swinging an arm around the shorter’s waist and rested his head onto his shoulder. “Aren’t you glad your first time was with a sex god like me, babe?”

Baekhyun groaned, rolled his eyes as he playfully elbowed him. “How do you always manage to ruin the mood of every situation. And get off me, you’re sweaty and I’m sore and tired.”

“I think you mean get you off,” Sehun smirked, “which I already did.”

“I hate you.”

He was definitely glad he lost virginity to Sehun, he loved him after all, though he would never give his boyfriend the satisfaction of admitting it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who turned 19 today~ hohoho so you all get a gift today too ~ lmaoo jk but yeah i told myself id finish this by my birthday and i pushed myself to do it so here it is ~ 
> 
> i haven't written smut since september last year so i am bit rusty (sorry!) but hope you guys enjoy it anyway!!! and thanks again to everyone that stuck with me throughout this entire story it really means a lot :'))♡♡♡♡
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
